Death Of A King
by RyanSquad
Summary: What if Simba died protecting Kopa from Zira and the Golden Prince survived? What if things in Simba Pride was different without Simba as king? How would the Lion Guard develop? Hope you enjoy :) ( Co-arthur Decrosse. )
1. The Beginning

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 1. ****"What if Simba ****died instead of Kopa?" I hope you enjoy and please fallow, favorite and review.**

In the bright and sunny day of the pride lands, a lion cub with blue eyes was running across the Savannah. This lion cub was Prince Kopa and he's going to meet up with his friend, Vitani. The golden cub had a secret crush on her and he was sure that she'd the same. Despite the warnings from his parents, Kopa couldn't just stay away from her. As soon as he got to their meeting place, he'd saw her waiting as planned, giggling before sitting next to him. "Good morning, Vitani," Kopa greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Kopa," Vitani greeted back with a smile of her own. Instantly, the cubs begin playing, jumping, pouncing, and causing bunch of trouble. Kopa and Vitani always love to play with each other without their parents even knowing, they don't know why they can't just be one and live in a world of peace. After a bit, the two cubs stopped and decided to go to the water hole. After having a drink, they decided to start to find more fun. Kopa jumped on her from behind, hoping he will be able to pin her for the first time, but Vitani using instincts, pinned him. "Pin y'all," she teased with a giggle.

Kopa kick his legs up and proceeded to try to pin her again. For the next two minutes, Kopa tried to pin her, but she'd still won each time. Soon, they played other games, some where Vitani won, some where Kopa won. "We'll always be friends forever, right?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah, forever," she exclaimed.

"Well come on, no adults around, let's go cause trouble," Kopa exclaimed, his blue eyes gleaming. With that, the golden prince and his tawny friend was off to cause trouble.

TLKTLKTLK

A large, golden, amber eyes, lion was standing on the promontory of Pride Rock, his mane blowing in the wind. This lion was King Simba and he was enjoying the morning wind. "Kion!" a voice cried and Simba sighed, rolling his eyes. Just then, his only daughter and younger son came out, the two fighting. They both were only 2 weeks old but Kiara was older than Kion by two minutes and they been getting on their parents nerves ever since they have learn to talk. "Woah, you two, calm down. What's going on?" Simba asked sternly.

"Daddy," Kiara said with puppy eyes that's always warm her parent's heart. "Kion's took most of the room in mommy's paws last night. Today, he slept on me."

"Dad," Kion said. "She kept coming on me when I tried to sleep."

"He's lying!" Kiara said, whacking her golden brother. Kion whack her back and a second later the two jumped on each other and begin to fight.

"Enough, you two!" Simba roared which made both of the cubs instantly stop fighting and fall silent. Simba let a growling sound before saying. "You two have always been at each other throats. You both get alone with Kopa. Why can't you two just get alone with each other?"

"But daddy," Kiara said, letting out a sheepishly grin. "At least Kopa move so I can have space but Kion takes it out."

"No I don't," Kion hissed at his sister. "I let you have your beauty space." Kion rolled his eyes when he said the last part.

"Enough you two," Simba said again, grabbing onto Kiara when she was about to jump on Kion. "I don't want to hear another word. You're both grounded for a day, one day your going to need each other."

"Yeah right," Kiara remarked, rolling her amber eyes, but the glare her father gave her made her sink and smiled innocently.

"Ok, now off you two go into the cave," Simba said, pushing the two toward the entrance of the cave. Just then, his mother, Sarabi, came out the cave with an small smile, Kiara and Kion noticed her and jumped around her. "Grandma!" both cried nuzzling her leg.

"Where's grandma Sarafina?" Kion asked.

"She's in the cave darling," Sarabi informed her grandson with a smile. "I need to talk to your father about something."

"Oh okay," Kiara said before going inside the cave with her brother behind her. Once they were gone Sarabi look at her son and said. "Simba, I need to talk to you about Zira."

"Really why?" Simba asked with an frown.

"She is mistreating the other lionesses," Sarabi explained with a small frown. "She saying he was the true king rather than you."

"Mom, just because she and a few other likes his ruling doesn't mean anything," Simba declared. "They've their own opinions."

"I'm just fearing she's going to do something," Sarabi told her son. "Your the true king Simba and with her four week old son, she can attack us."

Simba raise an eyebrow before nuzzling her and smiling warmly. "I don't think so, all of these lionesses around will stop her."

"But she's also have lionesses who as well support Sca..." Sarabi began but was cutted off by Simba's harsh growl.

"Mother, enough!" Simba snapped when she was about to say a name no one should dare say around him.

"Sorry, Simba," Sarabi said, clearly taken a back by her son behavior.

Simba sighed before feeling bad on how's he treated her and nuzzled her before looking down. "I'm sorry mom," Simba said, shaking his head, ashamed of himself. "It's just I miss him and went into exile for years, only to find out my own uncle, his own brother, would betray him."

"Simba," Sarabi said, nuzzling him. "It's okay, I understand. You had to watch him die and believe it was you who had kill him." Simba frowned and shook his head, really glad for her forgiveness. "Now come on, let's go for a walk." With that, the golden lion and his tan mother went for a walk, not knowing a darker tan beige lioness with red eyes were watching them before going off into darkness.

TLKTLKTLK

Kopa and Vitani came back late night, they both knew they're going to have a talking to by their parents. When they arrived they saw Kiara standing at the entrance of the cave, "Your in trouble, mom and daddy been looking for you all day so daddy can train you." Kiara explained to Kopa. Then she noticed Vitani and smiled up to her. "Oh hey Vitani."

"Kings! I forgot!" Kopa cried, running inside of the cave and were met by the glares of Simba and Nala. "Oh hi mom and dad, how was your day?" Kopa said in attempt to get out of trouble.

"Son," Simba said sternly. "We need to have a talk. You can't miss out on your lessons. Luckily, you had most of them yesterday."

"I'm sorry dad," Kopa said folding his ears on his head. "I won't do it again."

"Good," Simba said. "Now let's go, I got something to show you. At least I can teach you this."

"What?" Kopa asked his father with a confused look.

Simba didn't say another word until they reach the hill and allowed Kopa climbed onto his back by bending down. "Kopa, let me tell you something my father's told me, look at the stars, the great kings and queens of the past look down upon us from those stars."

"Really?" Kopa asked, gazing from his father to the stars.

"Yes, so if you ever feel alone, just remember that there to guide you and so will I." Simba said, remembering back in time when he and Nala went to the elephant graveyard and his father had to rescued them and taught Simba the stars.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, a dark tan beige lioness was scolding her dark peach daughter. Vitani had a lot of explaining to do, especially when she'd forgot she was suppose to watch her little brother, Kovu, the brown cub was around 4 weeks old and his older silbings been assigned to watched him. "But mom..." Vitani said, nervously. "I was playing with Kopa..."

"Did you just say Kopa?!" Zira snapped. Vitani covered her mouth, she had forgot what's Zira said last time about seeing Kopa again. Zira knock her down and growled, "I thought I banned you from seeing him."

"But mom, he is just so nice." Vitani said, trying to defend her friend.

"Nice or not!" Zira roared and got into Vitani's face. "He is the son of Simba! Do you understand me child?! Infact I'm going to make sure you never see him again! Case close!"

Vitani back away in fear, wondering what's Zira meant by that. But she'd knew better than to argued, she walked inside of the den, head hang low. "Hey sis," Kovu said to his 4 month old sister. "Hm, that was quite harsh, what mother say to you."

Vitani glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh, realizing that it wasn't his fault and let go before falling to the ground. "Yes, she'd say she'll never let me see him again. I want to say goodbye at least."

"Hey it ain't like she's going to kill Kopa or something..." Kovu said, nuzzling his sister to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I guess that's matters." Vitani smiled. With that, she and her brown coated brother went in the cave that once belong to Scar to get some sleep. Little did Vitani knew tommorow will be a big shock, none of them realized a swanky lion with red eyes were. watching them

**A/N I hope y'all like my first chapter. Tell me what you all want to see in the future. I do believe the Lion Guard is real and will exist in this universe, but what I don't believe in is that Zira got banished for attacking Simba, I always like her "killing" Kopa theory more, but the lion guard may be different because Kiara is the second born in this lol. Just wait and see what the future holds.**


	2. Death Of The King

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 2. I must thank all of you for the support that I had in the first chapter. I had many follows and favorite**** that I didn't expected and thank you. As usual see the first chapter for disclaimer and peace.**

His little half brother and sister were all asleep, but him. He had heard his siblings conversation last night, and wondered about his mom killing the son of Simba. "Ok!" he heard Zira's growled and ran out to see his mother talking to two lionesses. "I want you to all to be there today, Simba took my mate from him and I shall take his brat for revenge." The lion known as Nuka gasp. Kopa is just a little cub, he didn't deserve this just because Simba. "Zira," another lioness said. "What about Nuka, he is close to Simba's mate and mother?"

"That runt wouldn't dare to mess up my plan." Zira snarled, baring her teeth. "He isn't good for nothing, I wish he was never born. Now, enough about runts, I want you all to find a hiding place just in case I can't catch the brat."

Nuka felt tears coming to his eyes, his mother think he is a runt. Then he felt great anger. However, before he can do anything, two voices was heard. "Nuka," he turn to see his two brown coated sisters, with green eyes, the way he could tell them apart is that one had neon green eyes and the other had emerald green eyes.

"Azra, Shari," he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Shari asked, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Mother's planning to kill Kopa," Nuka informed them.

"What?!" Azra cried. Nuka seen the lionesses turning to the small den and shushed his brown coated sister. After a few moments, they continue to talk about the plan. "What do you mean?" Azra asked finally.

"I heard her," Nuka declared. "Mother's going to kill Kopa."

"He is just an cub," Shari exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low by the shocking news.

"But mother is crazy about Scar," Nuka told her. "She don't care about no one except him."

"True," Shari said. "But what can we do?"

"If we allow her to kill Kopa, than we will be betraying Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina, all who have raise us during Scar's regin." Nuka said shaking his head and closing his eyes. Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina all raised them when Scar had declined each of them as his children, due to both Shari and Azra being girls and Nuka being weak. "I have to stop her."

"Bro, if we intervene, we'll be kill," Azra says sadly.

"And am I'm supposed to allow Zira to kill the cub of one of the lioness raise?!" Nuka snapped.

"I'm grateful too about Nala's raising us, but we are barely adults and no offense but your so swanky." Shari stated.

"I don't care," Nuka almost shouted. "I won't betray Nala. Or auntie Sarabi and Sarafina."

"Be care ful big brother," Shari told him, concern for him dying protecting Kopa.

"I will," Nuka declared before pulling both of his sisters close and gave them a nuzzle and allow them to cry on his fur.

TLKTLKTLK

Kopa woke bright and early in the next morning, he look to his side to see his parents and silbings asleep. Getting out of his mother's paws, he ran off, going to the place where he and Vitani's usually meet up.

To his surprise, he hadn't saw his friend anymore. "Vitani! Vitani! Where are you?!" Kopa cried. He heard rustling in the grass and flipped around to see a tan lioness with red eyes emerging from the grass and walking up to him. Once seeing her he back away in fear. "Who are you?!" he cried.

"My name is Zira," the tan lioness says simply. "And I believe your looking for my daughter, Vitani." she cackled. "I'm afraid your never going to see her again." With that, Zira jumped at Kopa and attack him, the golden cub manage to wiggled free and run.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba woke up and sighed as he glance at his small sleeping family. However, it fade when he notice Kopa wasn't there. "Where did that little cub go?" Simba asked, rolling his amber eyes. Quickly, Zazu came up and landed on his shoulder, finished with his morning report. Surprisingly, he seems to be out of breath. "Sire! Kopa! Zira!" he exclaimed before cooling down. "Zira is chasing Kopa!" Simba gasped.

TLKTLKTLK

Kopa run until he ran into three lionesses who was blocking his path. Zira catched up and cackled. "You should've known you couldn't outrun me Kopa!"

"Zira!" Simba roared, jumping to her and knocking her away from his oldest son. "What were you doing?!"

"Ah Simba," Zira smirked.

"Get out of the pride lands," Simba demanded, glaring at her.

"Simba, you should know that I won't be here alone," Zira growled, hitting the golden king. Just then, more lionesses came to her side.

"Kopa run," Simba said to his son, who is standing under him.

Kopa looked at his father with hesitation before running off. "Kill him!" Zira demanded three young lionesses, who's begin to chase the golden prince. "We must kill the King and the Prince." Simba leapt to Zira and the other lionesses, ready to fight for the life of his son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the three lionesses cornered him and he turn to look at them with fear clear his icey blue eyes. The lionesses smile evilly and jump toward the cub, however, a roar was heard and he saw a swanky lion with red eyes knocking down all of the lionesses. The lion may have not been very strong, he did vend off the younger lionesses. They all ran off and Kopa slowly approched him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nuka, Vitani's older brother," Nuka said.

"Why'd you saved me?" Kopa asked, looking up at him.

"Because letting my mother kill you would've gone too far." Nuka declared. "Kings above, your just a cub. I ain't just like them. Your mother and grandmothers raised me and my other sisters during my father's regin."

"Where's my... dad?" Kopa sniffled, voice cracked and he was near tears.

"I will take you to him," Nuka told him, hoping it wasn't to late to rescue the closet thing he thought as a father.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba was losing the battle. Another strike from Zira and her lionesses would ensure his death. As he block an blow, another came by a lioness bitting into his mane. Zira took the opportunity to hit his face and send him to the ground, sending blows to make him understand the pain she felt the day Scar die, she growled and got closer to his ear. "Long Live The King." Zira whispered. Then, with a glare, she send a blow to his neck with her claw, and ending his life quickly. The lion fall limped as all laughed at his pathetic state. Zira smiled before turning to the lionesses. "We have avenge Scar by killing his murderer. Now come on. Let's get out of here." With that, all of the lionesses left, leaving behind the bloody king as rain fall on his body and he soon close his eyes, letting out a final breath before falling dead.

**A/N R.I.P Simba, but the reason why I made Nuka's good because I felt that he wasn't evil, he'd only wanted to just get his mother's approval. Beside Kopa couldn't outrun the lionesses without help so hence I made Nuka good. Also, Shari is an O.C that belongs to my co arthur, Decrosse and shout out for him to letting me use his O.C and also giving me ideas about making Nuka's good.**


	3. Sad Depature

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 3. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and I hope you all enjoy. Please favorite, follow and review.**

Some moments after Nuka had left, both of the sisters had a bad feeling. Locking eyes, they seem to have understood – having felt the same... energy?

"I'm stealthiest outta our bunch, I'll go and watch to see if Zira really does her plans. Besides, I know the friends' of Simba that would be willing to both watch over us cubs and help the Pride Lands." Shari said to her sis, Azra.

"I'll get Vitani, Kovu and Kopa's baby siblings then." Azra nodded, reassuring her sister that none would be left behind to become another Zira victim..

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Unbeknownst to Zira and her lionesses, a brown lioness had witnessed everything. Shari felt tears threaten to prick her eyes, yet managed from making a noise while they turned and left the King dead there. She didn't need to confirm for herself, as she knew already he was gone. Slowly, and carefully she snuck away from the scene – and once far enough, burst into a run soon coming across Nuka and Kopa; and now is when a few tears escaped her green eyes. "Nuka, Nuka! G-get Sarabi Nala! I'll watch Kopa to keep him safe!" The urgency in her voice told Nuka, though the older male didn't want to believe it but nonetheless hurried off to find said lionesses.

Meanwhile, Azra approached the one lioness currently babysitting the two toddler cubs, Kiara Kion respectively. "'Fina, sorry to bother you but uh... Me an' my siblings don't feel it's safe around here while mother's still around. Um, Nuka after all heard Zira talking about killing Kopa. And given how crazy she is, about Scar and all..." The younger lioness shook her head sadly, "My siblings and I are willing to look after the cubs by taking them to safety. Neighboring Pride, and old friends of Simba's... I..sense a war coming, I hope you trust us..." She lowered her ears slightly, as the two youngster cubs played obliviously while Sarafina looked alarmed as she got him. "Me and Sarabi trust you; take them – I'll explain to Nala later. Keep them safe, above all! I gotta find Zazu!" And with that, both lionesses separated ways – with Azra carrying both siblings in her mouth gently.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Shari looked sadly to Kopa, "Please come with me. It ain't safe here, as long as Zira roams these grasses. My siblings will join us shortly, we're going to Tojo's... We... I just want everyone young to be safe while the danger is dealt with." She gave him a comforting nuzzle, "Your dad would want you to be safe." Reluctantly, Kopa followed Shari as a guest of wind appeared to push them on wards albeit gently.

Azra with Kopa's two siblings, and Kovu and Vitani soon met up and headed off on their journey. While it certainly wouldn't be easy, they had each other and with determination and support they set their minds to making it.

TLKTLKTLK

Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina watched as the cubs' departed. A second later, Nuka walked up, with Timon and Pumbaa, both had sad faces as well and tears in their eyes. Nala knew that Simba would've wanted Timon and Pumbaa safe so she'll have to tell them to either go on their own, back to the jungle, or follow the cubs.

She choose the latter and let out a sigh before saying. "Timon, Pumbaa, you'll both have to go."

"Why?" the meerkat asked.

"Simba would've wanted the two men who'd raised him while growing up safe," Sarabi stated.

"Please go," Nala pleads. "The cubs will need you in the future like Simba and I needed you." she said the last part with a smile on her face, remembering when Timon and Pumbaa saved her at pride rock when all of the hyenas surrounded her and nearly kill her. "There will be dark times and they need you." Nala finished.

"Ok," Timon nodded and with that both were gone, going into the direction the cubs and the two lioness went into, ready for their journey as well.

Letting out a sigh, Nuka look at Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina, asking. "Well what's happens now?"

"Nuka," Sarabi said taking in an shaky breathe. Three years ago, today, Simba's father, Mufasa, had fallen in a similar way, saving the life of his love one. Like Mufasa, Simba was a wonderful father, mate and son. "I..."

Before she can finished, a roar was heard and all of the lionesses assemble. "Your majesty, Zira and her lionesses is coming." one of the lionesses informed the queen. Growling, Nuka walk infront of the pride landers and glared at Zira. "Nuka, get out of my way." Zira demanded.

"No, get out of the pride lands!" Nuka roared, for the first time feeling courage to his mother.

"Oh Nuka," Zira said, letting out a distasteful smile. "You're claiming the throne like your father would've wanted, now we shall win." Nuka turn to the pride lionesses, who all gave him worried face before turning back to Zira and her lionesses. "For once I am proud to call you my son."

"Shut up!" Nuka thundered, which cause all of the lionesses and even Zira to fall silent. "You only care about that beast! You've never cared about your cubs or even the other lionesses! And use them like garbage for your own personal gain! You have always hated me because I am so weak, but you and Scar never trained me and never got me any food! Then, when Scar died, you held such hatred for Simba who had been nice to me and treated me like his son and let the cubs live, despite the rules about when a new king is selected, all of the cubs are killed! Yes, Scar may have done the same thing, but he did it because he'd only wanted to look good infront of the pride and deceive them! What the hell is wrong with you?! Kings above you tried to kill a cub who had nothing to do with that! May I ask what kind of a mother will do that?! A crazy mother!"

Nuka knew his words touch all of their hearts in some way, beside one. "How dare you?!" Zira sneered and lept forward for her eldest son, whose merly dodge and send a blow.

"Nala taught me that one," Nuka smiled before pinning her down, with much force she never seen. "Goodbye Zira and no; your never going to see Kovu and Vitani again!"

"I'll have my revenge and get Kovu and Vitani back, they're my property." Zira declared, her voice low and dark, before standing up, wiping the sand off and walked away, into the outlands.

All of the lionesses were applauded by Nuka's behavior. Smiling, he gave Nala a nuzzle, then Sarabi and Sarafina then a few lionesses nuzzles. "What are we going to do now?" Sarafina asked. "We don't have a king."

"Beside Nuka," Sarabi declared with a bright smile.

"What?" Nuka heard what's she said and walk up to her. "Sarabi, I can't be King, I'm too weak."

"You ain't weak, Nuka, you did what a strong lion would've done," Sarafina pointed out. "Not many would have done what you had done."

"And we can easily fix that," Nala smiled. Nuka shot her a worried look. "Don't worry, we're tougher then we look."

"Ok," Nuka let out a sad sigh. While his sisters and the cubs have their own adventure across the moutain and in Tojo's pride, he has one of his own in the pridelands.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy. Decrosse made half of the chapter and so shout out to him. Thank you everyone for the reviews, they really mean a lot. Peace.**


	4. Over The Mountains

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 4. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and I hope you all enjoy.**

Kopa and Vitani walked behind Shari and Azra as Vitani had Kovu in her grasp. They had been walking for like 5 days. Each day was a challenge for them, less oxygen, cold, many blizzards. Nights were even worst, they had to either sleep in a small den that can only fit the cubs or outside in the open, which cause the cubs to shiver by the wind and Shari and Azra had to always pull them close to keep them warm. Kion and Kiara was always difficult since they always want to play then eat since being 3 weeks old. Luckily Kovu is maturing now.

When Azra or Shari found something to eat, they must always give it to the cubs. The two lionesses were about to give up, but remembered the promise they'd made to Sarabi and Sarafina. "Shari," Kopa said, after another cold night. "Are we almost there?"

"We're getting closer," Shari said. She been saying that each day, though she felt doubt in her words, but she kept on the cling of hope of finding Tojo's pride.

"I wanna go home," Kopa sniffled, wiping away a tear that's coming in his eyes. "Because it's cold and hard up here."

"I know little one, but the pride lands ain't safe either," Shari said shaking her head sadly. "We don't want you or your silbings to get hurt." Stroking his small mane for a while until he fell asleep, she let out a sigh and look at the sky. "Please great kings, I know that me and Azra's father did terrible things, don't blame the crimes on the cubs, please." Then she fall asleep, holding Kopa, Kiara and Kion close, as Azra hold Kovu and Vitani.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa walked through the moutains, in the night, they had pass many things to follow the cubs. They had to kept walking because a blizaard change their direction. "Timon, are we going to find the cubs?" Pumbaa asked, looking under his legs where Timon was covered underneath him, trying to keep warm from the cooling wind.

"Pumbaa, I don't know," Timon shivered,. "We had been walking for days. I feel like we're walking to our deaths."

"Oh come on, Timon, I'm sure we're getting closer," Pumbaa said, urging his friend on. "Beside we own Simba."

"Oh stars," Timon said, getting on his knees and staring up at the stars, remembering what's Simba told them when he lived in the jungle about stars and kings. It's kinda sad to think about him now. "Simba, if your up there, please help us find these cubs, we doing this for you." Suddenly, as if Simba heard his beg, the wind pushed them into the right and the two looked up to one certain star. Somehow, they both knew Simba was somehow guiding them.

TLKTLKTLK

Nuka and the lionesses quietly headed back home to Pride Rock, the former King's body had been recovered. Through silent mourning, and into the night they talked and setup a funeral for him – it would take a few days to set up as needed. In the meantime, Sarabi and Nala were with Nuka. The waterhole was the place they were currently at, for a drink.

The day, even the sky was gloomy. Like even the lands themselves were saddened by the loss. "This is the main waterhole, officially called Big Springs. As it is known, everyone gets their fair share here – attacking another is frowned upon. Predators are forbidden to hunt here, as this is meant as a peace zone for all species. Hunting here is considered a crime, which as our King will need to decide the punishment if anyone is found guilty." The two ladies explained, then after having a drink of water went far enough from the waterhole to train; techniques, sparing, stealth, varying situations.

Soon, night fell and all were resting. Looking up at the sky, bright lights illuminated the dark space as the clouds parted. "Since the time of the first King, it's been tradition to pass on that belief that all the Great Kings, and Queens; of the past are up there – always watching over us. All of us." Nala smiled sadly.

Sarabi let a single tear fall, "Yes. I miss them so much. Yet, at the same time it is comforting to know that my son is up there; with his father. My husband."

Nuka thought about asking something, but decided against it and instead decided to just be there for the senior lioness and Queen Nala. Some time later, they headed back to Pride Rock to get a night's sleep. Nuka however, decided to take one last nightly patrol around – just in case "mother" was to try something tonight. He was glad he did, as just at the borders some of her lionesses were harassing some creatures - he saw, upon getting closer that they were hyena. However, he also saw some hyena cubs that the adults were trying to protect. Without another thought, as the little ones had reminded him of of his half-siblings and of Kopa and Kopa's siblings he leapt, landing between them and the lioness with a ferocious roar, facing towards the lionesses. He dodged the first lioness's attack, swiping out with his claws as they connected tearing through her fur and flesh.

The hyena, while reminded of a certain lion they once considered a friend; knew that this lion wasn't the same – but weren't going to just reject the help. Two joined in the fight, a male and female; while the third protected the young.

Eventually, the lionesses fled albeit reluctantly. Now that he could see them better, he knew who these hyenas were – the female, Shenzi, stepped up to him cautiously. "Well, Asante for the help. We... just got kicked out of the Outlands, and I understand we did some terrible things just as well but... Was hoping to try and talk things out with the King, as you can see" She nudged one of the nervous yet putting-on-a-brave-face cubs towards him, "We just want to be sure our little ones get enough to eat."

Nuka sighed, "As the former King, Simba has been killed, therefore being the oldest male in the Pride am currently the King by default. There's a cave not far from here where you can shelter for the night, and as long as you're respectful you're allowed to hunt as much as you need for your small family. Tomorrow, we'll have a meeting – which you'll be included in." With that, he escorted them to the nearby cave as promised. A source of water happened to be there just as well. After making sure they were alright, and leaving a quick snack for the little ones he smiled at the peaceful forms, then quietly headed on his way back to Pride Rock to get a night's rest.

TLKTLKTLK

In a white cloud, two lions watch strange events play out. First was about the cubs going through moutains for survival, the other was about the new king, Nuka, showing respect and kindness to hyenas. "I should be down there," the golden lion spat.

"Now Simba, you're dead and you can't go back, beside you'll always live in your cubs and mate and your mother," his father, Mufasa, said.

"But father, how can my cubs grow up without help from their father?" Simba asked, looking down from his cloud. "Or Nala living her life without her mate?"

"I thought the same thing when Scar killed me," Mufasa told him. "As I died, I fear for you and Sarabi, but for some reason I couldn't hate Taka, due to the memories of my father beating the kings out of him."

"Yes when you told me the story, I was shock, I thought Ahadi was a good king." Simba said.

"He was a good king and mate, _sometimes_," Mufasa emphasize the last part. "But not a good father."

"That is true, my son," another lion said. Simba and Mufasa turned to see a golden lion with green eyes, Ahadi standing there, a brown-coated lioness by his side, Uru. "Looking back and into other dimensions, I wish I had threated Taka's better because maybe he would have rule with Mufasa, or just be a good brother, uncle and father." Ahadi look down sadly when he said the last part.

"Taka and Scar is different lions," Simba declared surprisingly. He couldn't even believe what he was saying. He'd held resentment to Scar for the longest and didn't even forgive him.

"You show much wisdom, my grandson," Uru piped up.

"I had regret the night I gave him scar and part of me fear that you'll have done to the same to Simba," Ahadi said, looking at Mufasa. "Or you doing the same toward Kopa, Kiara and Kion." he looked at Simba.

"Kopa is more like me," Simba smiled. "Kiara is like you, grandma Uru, when she was born, I'd thought naming her Uru, and Kion is just like you dad and you too grandpa Ahadi, the nice part of you I mean."

"So what'll happen to Nuka after he die, since kings join us in the stars?" Simba questioned.

"Nuka will be a great king since he'd done much process and things me and the other kings are impressed with, despite his father mistakes," Ahadi explained with a smile on his face. However, it fallen when he's continued. "And so will someone else."

"Who?" Simba asked.

"All in good time, Simba, all in good time," Uru sighed.

**A/N It was my co-author Decrosse who told me add a Heaven scene. At first I thought it was weird but after thinking, I wanted Simba to have a talk with Uru, Ahadi, and Mufasa. ****And Shenzi is now in this story,**


	5. End Of Destinations

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 5. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and I hope you all enjoy.**** Please favorite, follow and review.**

Waking up the next morning earlier then expected, Shari and Azra decided to find some food for the cubs. It was hard being through the cold winds - but the two lionesses noticed the wind was softer. Standing up and carefully push the sleeping cubs away, Shari and Azra both went to a far range and hope something was passing by - or someone. To their luck, they did saw something, but it was cold.

Deciding to get closer to the source, they jumped toward it, and saw it was a warthog and meerkat. 'No way,' she thought in mid air as they made contact but didn't yet harm them. "Timon! Pumbaa!" Shari exclaimed, stopping in her tracks, while the two scream and try to get behind one-another.

"What are you guys doing here?" Azra interrogated.

"Azra, Shari," Timon said with a sigh of relief, backing away from Pumbaa and walking up to them. "Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina had send us since she'd felt it wasn't safe in the pride lands no more."

"Oh, well we'll show you to the cubs," Shari said letting them up and walking to where they last left the cubs. When they got there - they'd saw Kopa, Kovu and Vitani up, Kiara and Kion half-asleep as they tried to find a source of warmth which made Azra walk over and allow the cubs to sleep in their fur. "Timon! Pumbaa!" Kopa shouted, feeling joy for the first time in a few days and ran up before collasping himself on the two and lick them - mostly Timon.

"Where are we?" Kovu asked, still wiping sleepiness from his eyes.

Shari and Azra walk to the edge of the moutain as did Kiara and Kion, who was up by now, Kopa, Kovu, and Vitani following close behind. When they got to the edge, they saw a big rock like pride rock yet shorter and many lionesses at the border, no doubt looking for food. Shari smiled at the cubs, "We're here. Now listen to me, you two," she stare at Timon Pumbaa. "Stay behind us so they don't excuse you as lunch."

Then they descended after making sure the two of them was behind them, slowly approching the lionesses. One brown coated lioness walk up, she had amber eyes and a small tuff on her head. "Rogues," the lioness said, her voice a growl as more lionesses came beside her, just in case these intruders attack. "You're not allow on these lands."

"We are part of Simba's... well use to be Simba's pride." Shari said shaking her head sadly.

"What do you mean use too?" the lioness asked, gazing at the brown coated lionesses with confusion.

Shari stood infront of all of the cubs, and her sister, making sure she'll do all the talking out of courage and Sarabi and Sarafina telling her to stand strong, despite any challenges. Out of the cubs, Shari pick up Kopa and place him infront of the lioness who Shari assume must be the Queen. "This is Simba's son..." Shari begin.

Kopa glance at her before gasping and going back under Shari for protection, which the oldest lioness accept, understanding the cub. "What happen to Simba? Did you capture his son?" the lioness demanded, though her expression soften at the near-paralysing fear in his blueish green eyes, her voice risen.

"No, Simba had been assassinated by a lioness name Zira when she attempted to kill Kopa here," Shari explained, letting out a shaky sigh. "Me, my sister," she motion to Azra who came up beside her with Vitani, Kovu, Kion and Kiara, under her. Timon and Pumbaa stay back - as ordered. "And my older brother had not like this and so we had save the cubs. I understand if you can't accept Rogues, miss..."

"Tama," she finished for Shari.

"Tama, but please show mercy to Kopa, Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, and Kion," Shari pleaded. "If they go back there, they'll suffer by our mother's wrath and we can't allow that. These little ones are need of food, please."

Tama stared at Shari and Azra before turning to look at the cubs. An frown came across her muzzle, as she nodded. If she allow these innocent lions and the cubs die or go back in an place that was no longer safe, she'll feel guilt and it may even hunt her for the rest of her life. She is going to beg to her mate to let them stay, for none of them deserve this. "We will have to discuss this, due to not being many lions in the pride, we may let you stay. But you will have to join the hunting party, those girl cubs will be trained as well by teenagers."

"I agree to your terms," Shari nodded. "But can we wait until the cubs turn 5 months old until they start training?"

"Agreed since they are only cubs, but each cub will be watched by another lion... or lioness in the pride, due to when we hunt, it is most of the day," Tama declared. Just then, they arrived to see a brown-coated lion with brown eyes talking to a brown-coated lion with blueish green eyes like Kopa. "Now, I don't meant to be..."

"We will discuss this later," the lion said with a small smile. "Why don't you go check and watch on...?"

"Tojo," Tama said approching the brown lion with brown eyes. "These cubs qre from Simba's pride. Their has been drastic news. Simba is dead and they came in hope to join our pride until the cubs are older at least."

The lion gasped and stared at Tojo with wide eyes. Instantly, he stormed up to Shari and Azra and they both look into his eyes. "Please tell me, is my sister, Nala ok?!"

"She's fine," Shari breathed, recovering from her shock. 'Wait, Nala had a brother, what?' Shari answered the question more clearly. "Just, she send her cubs away with us, so they'll be okay."

"I may have to return to the pride lands!" he exclaimed, turning to Tojo and Tama.

"No, Mheetu," Tojo shook his head. "Nala may not want her own brother in danger. Kings, your not even an full-adult yet." The lion known as Mheetu wanted to argue but knew it was useless.

"My brother-in-law is dead," Mheetu remarked sadly.

"Don't worry, Mheetu," Tama said softly. "His killer shall pay for this."

Mheetu pulled Kopa, Kiara and Kion away from Shari and Azra. He knew what they look like due to seeing them all when they were born. They yelped and try to go back under the two lionesses but Mheetu spoke with a cracking voice. "Please, don't be afraid, I'm your uncle. My name is Mheetu. Brother of your mother."

Kopa look up at him and remembered when his mom and dad mentioned something about someone's name Mheetu and always had wanted to meet him. But he still kept his guard up. Kion and Kiara slowly let tears fall as did Mheetu.

"Now let's get these little ones to sleep and food." Tojo declared. With those words, they had found a den, where they've allow the cubs to stay at. Azra and Shari explained to Tojo and Tama about Timon and Pumbaa raising Simba, and this cause Tojo to made a law in which Timon and Pumbaa wasn't allow to be eatan. After, Tama took Azra and Shari off to meet the hunting party.

TLKTLKTLK

Tama took Azra and Shari to the hunting grounds, where they saw even more lionesses. One walked up and Tama smiled at her. She had light brown fur and yellow amber eyes. "Hi, Tama," she greeted with a smile before gazing at the pride landers. "Who are them?"

"Kula this is Shari and Azra, both is from the pride lands," Tama said, pointing at each one to indicate who is who.

"What happen?" Kula asked, worried.

"Simba had died," Tama said shaking her head sadly and closed her eyes. Kula had tears streaming down her face. She and Tama used to be good friends with Simba and Nala and none deserve the pain. "When Zira had tried to kill Kopa, but these two saved him, along with their older brother. They stabbed their own mother in the back just for a cub." Tama smiled at the two.

"I never thought I'll see a bloodline of Scar saving a bloodline of Mufasa," Kula said, giving the two a smile as well. "Especially after finding out Scar's kill Mufasa."

Tama whispered something to Kula that Shari and Azra couldn't hear. Then; after 10 minutes - the two lionesses turn to them and Tama asked. "So do you know how to hunt?"

"Yes," Shari said with pride. "Sarabi and Sarafina taught us all of the standards when it's comes to hunting."

"Wow, Sarabi and Sarafina," Tama exclaimed. "They are the best hunters in the pride lands, most of us always wanted them to train us but only a few got it." Tama said as she, Azra, Shari and Kula walk to the hunting grounds. As suspected, Azra and Shari did a perfect hunt, both having a kill. Azra have a zebra and Shari has a gazelle. And since the kills came back as if it wasn't touch or dirty, most of the lionesses were impressed and Tama turned to see all of them nodding. "Welcome, Shari and Azra in the hunting party. Since we have kills today, you can give it to the little ones, for I know they're hungry."

Azra and Shari nodded and after that, they went to the cave that the cubs slept in and gave them the kills. The two lionesses couldn't help but wondered how it is in the pride lands.

TLKTLKTLK

The Pride woke rather early that day, and despite the events of the last few days they surprising all got a well-needed sleep. Nuka, having gathered everyone in a circle just outside the King's Den.

"Ahem," The male cleared his throat, grabbing the Pride's attention now. "Thank you all for you undivided attention and for your faith in me as your king. It is unfortunate Simba's reign had not had the time he needed, nor able to be there for his children – as a father should." They all took a moment of silence, out of respect for him.

"Now, the funeral will be held in the afternoon. All of Simba's friends have been invited, at likely will be waiting there. One last thing first though, before we proceed to them." Nuka gestured to the path, signaling the hyena trio to come up – and up they did, with their cubs. "I've heard the saying of you Pride Landers, that all are connected in the circle of life. And that all must be shown respect, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. Hyena shouldn't be treated any differently. Sure, all species as it's bad apples here and there. But a species shouldn't be judged by a select a few. In this way, I can see why hyena hate lions – just look at Scar. So, exiling innocent hyenas that had nothing to do with the events of the past is akin to saying Scar was a good king. Which we all know isn't true,..." He now looked to the hyena, "As King, I hereby decide to give them a chance – they know what they've done, and regret it. They are to be treated as equally as we treat each other and other species."

Though there were a few murmurs, they were silence quickly – though surprisingly by the queen herself, "Please, everybody! Keep in mind, my little Kopa not so long ago saved a cub – hyena cub, Asante, from a constrictor. So, there was once a time a hyena was allowed in our lands and treated no differently. That is all."

While some of the Pride still weren't sure, they decided to trust in the Royalty's decides – hoping it wouldn't come back later to bite them in the rear.

Rather surprisingly, Shenzi teared up giving her cub a hug, "Oh, Kings; thank you!" She said looking up at the sky.

After the Pride lions and hyenas each had a moment to try and understand the other side's view and hardships, some even going as far as to nuzzle them and having said nuzzles returned.

Finally, it was time to head towards the funeral site. Nuka made sure to include the hyena trio. A lioness chose to stay behind to watch the cubs for the trio. As they walked, the line spokes, "While it's true we hyena need to eat a lot, we also do clean up after lions and so on. Who'dya think eats up all the bones, antelope horns, fur and so on? Part of the problem when Scar reigned, was rogue clan groups not caring about this delicate balance called the circle of life."

Nuka and some others were a bit surprised to her one of these hyena, Shenzi in particular; to speak about that – the circle of life, that is. Nuka however smiled, though his expression had a hint of sadness."After talking with my siblings, about back then... A single spotted hyena can eat up to 32 pounds of meat per meal, compared to us lions at about between 10 and 25 pounds of food per day. We numbered at about 20, whereas our hyena neighbors here were overpopulated – beyond the 100s mark. So, it's no wonder really why the lands were so devoid at a time. If taking into account the mothers, which need even more to feed their young..." Nuka just shook his head, soon however they reached the funeral site and everyone lined up respectfully. Even the trio surprised some others by also getting into line.

**A/N As usual shout out to Decrosse. Next chapter shall have a twist.**


	6. Unexpected Savior

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 6. As usual, see chapter 1 for disclaimer and I hope yall enjoy this chapter and please favorite, follow and review.**

Months have pass and the cubs slowly grew. Vitani and Kiara was now in the middle of the hunting training. Shari and Azra actually taught them since they were the only one that's be able to get close to the cubs and they trusted them. In order to respect his old friend wishes, Tojo trained Kopa and his sons, Tanabi and Chaka to one day be Kings of this pride and Kopa to one day return and be king of the pride lands. Sadly, no one is able to watch Kopa, Kion and Kovu, beside Tojo because the lionesses are always on hunts, even off hunts they won't be able to watch them. One reason is because either they have cubs of their own to worried about. Another reason is because they just simply don't want cubs.

Today, after his king's lesson with Tojo, Kopa went to hunt something like his father use to done on his rounds. Coming across a toad, he got into hunting position and growled. The toad heard his growl and look up before Kopa can even pounce.

Kopa jump out and went after the toad, the toad, now seeing him and afraid, started running. The pre-teen cub didn't allow him to get away from him, for he started running, chasing the toad. Kopa finally pounce and slam the toad to the ground and look at it with a smirk. "I got you now," Kopa said, pressing his paw through his leg.

A giggle was heard and Kopa felt his toad being lift up. "Hey give me that," Kopa demanded.

"Come and catch me then!" Kopa saw it was a lipard cub - around his age and have crystal green eyes.

"I will catch you!" Kopa shouted. With that, he chased the lipard across the pride, wanting to get his toad back. The lipard was only laughing in delight as Kopa chased him. "Get back here!"

The lipard cub jump toward him and smile sheepishly. "I'm right here," the cub said. Kopa snarled, and swipe at him. However he duck and Kopa lost his balance and fall in the river.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara woke up, ready for another day of hunting. The lionesses leave short after Tojo trained his sons and Kopa. But today was a day off since they had a long hunt and still much leftovers.

Kiara sighed and flex her claws, she wanted to learn her new hunting mood that she had learned from being in hunting train. It was only in a matter of time before she starts her first hunt. She is growing pretty beautiful as is Vitani. Her big brother had always been around the young lioness around his age.

Hearing russling in the grass - she assumed it was prey - and got into a hunting position. If she catches something at this age then she may be rewarded. Regardless, she jumped and was shock to see who it was when she pinned it.

It was that brown cub, who gone by the name of Kovu. The princess of the pride lands always thought to talk to him but resisted to since he was so shy and quiet.

"Uh hi," Kiara greeeted with a blush smile.

"Hi," Kovu said, after a second of looking at her. "My name's Kovu," he introduced, figuring that's the way to stop this awkwardness. To his luck it was as Kiara got off of him and look at him. "Um, what's you doing?"

"Oh, hunting, trying to get a kill," Kiara said, quickly. "But today's a day off and it's looking like I'm not getting a hunt."

"So I guess I leave you alone then," Kovu said in a polite way that male cubs in her pride never said. Many of the cubs in her pride were rude and wanted to just be with her to be king - but not Kovu. Kovu is nice and will respect her wishes and ask for what she wants. Kovu turned to leave but she stepped infront of him. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to know do you want to play with me?"

"For what, example?" Kovu asked, seemingly grinning. This may be the first friend he had got for his whole life. Beside Vitani, Shari and Azra, no one talks to him and ignored him. Zira always kept him away from the other cubs and not allowed him to get friends.

"Uh," Kiara said, putting a paw on her snout. "How about racing? I bet I can beat you."

"Yeah right," Kovu said with a smile. With that, the two cubs begin to race each other and had much fun.

TLKTLKTLK

Kopa was being suck in by the water. He had fall but surfaced a few times but manage to keep up. "Help!" he coughed, trying to keep his paws up and pushing the water. "Help me please!"

He noticed the lipard cub that took his toad was chasing him. He was also screaming for help. "Someone help! He's going to drown!" The lipard climbed the tree and cried, trying to get help. "Help! For kings sake someone help!"

A lion ran up on the side of the cliff where the unbearable water kept sucking the 8 month old cub. He knew he couldn't allowed this cub to die so he'll have to find a way to get down there and save him but make sure it doesn't take him. He walked from the side of the cliff, before seeing a cliff that leads in the gorge of rivers.

For some reason - the lion stopped and his eyes gleamed. It was cleared he was having a flashback of him and another lion running, very fast for something. Then the same lion jumping off the cliff and down the gorge.

He shook these thoughts out of his head and procceded to jump on the cliff side. Breathing heavily as he entered the uncontrollable water, he made his place past the logs and look around for the cub. Seeing the cub's leg, he swimmed after it, making sure to keep going up then going back in so he can have enough air.

The lion place himself on a log and got an idea. Pressing the log with his claws - he felt it move and frown as it near the cub, this is his only chance. If he failed - then the cub will die. The lion procceded to reach out his right paw for the cub - making sure to keep his left claw on the log.

Barely managing to grabbed the cub, he smiled and flipped him around to catch him in his mouth and letting go - as the log continued to swim down the shore. The lion jump pass many logs as he near a ledge and jump at it, placing half of his body on the ledge and letting the cub's go.

The cub look up at him and he jumped up and breathed heavily. It was much and he was hit by logs and the water current was strong but he did it. Just then, the lipard cub ran up to them and Kopa glared at him. "Kona!" the lion scolded. "What have me and your mother told you about your roughhousing?!"

"Oops, sorry dad, I didn't knew he'll fall," the lipard known as Kona said innocently.

"We'll talk about this tonight and rest assured you will be grounded," the lion declared. Kona groaned and Kopa smiled mentally as he stood up.

"What about fairness?" he asked. "I'm always... always... always... in trouble and get ground by you and mom."

"Well you wouldn't always... always... always get trouble if you follow the rules and stop roughhousing, would you?" the lion asked. "Your half lion and need to act like a lion and an lipard. Kings above, are you always going to be like this?"

"It's not fair," Kona pouted.

"Life's not fair," the lion pointed out.

"Hey, asante, thank you for saving me," Kopa said with a polite smile - the corner of his eye glaring at Kona who laughed nervously and back away from the cub.

"No thanks neccessary, young one," the lion said with a soft smile. "I'm only doing what's right. What's your name?"

"Kopa," Kopa said, his legs stand straight and his blue eyes gleaming with pride that the lion was sure he'd saw before. When a moment pass of silence, Kopa got tired of the silence and decided to ask. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Taka," the lion said. "My name's Taka."

**A/N: Got y'all all with that twist didn't I? I had to add more characters and for those wondering how I made you-know-who survive, it will be explained in one of the later chapter. **


	7. Hardships

Taka was walking Kopa back home. Although he never met Kopa before now, he notice something familiar about him, namely, his golden fur. He'd once saw it before with a different cub, the only difference was a small brown mane - that was growing in on the cub's tuff - and his greenish blue eyes. Taka look at his black mane then at the brown mane, they were almost the same! Despite being different colors, the cub's mane lay back like his and grow forward. Take that back, the greenish part of his eyes were just like him.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he begin to walk faster once he noticed his speed has got considerable slower. It wasn't long until Kopa and Kona became friends and play with each other after finding out.

"So Kopa, where's your family?" Taka asked.

"Here," Kopa replied. "If I know any better, my little siblings, Kiara and Kion, is at home, waiting for the two lionesses to get back. We only get to eat once since the hunts go on the whole day."

"Hmmm," Taka said with a smile, pulling something from his back and revealing a zebra corpse. Kopa licked his crops and Kona's jaw drop. Taka had got what he requested for yesterday. "I got this and I'm sure that can satisfy your silbings."

TLKTLKTLK

When they got there, they were met by a golden and brown cub playing. Another tawny cub relaxing and one more cub, just sharpening his claws.

Taka's eyes lit up. He had seen that brown and tawny cub before. "Can it be?" Taka asked silently. Then he shook his head, "No. Kovu and Vitani is with Zira," Taka said but knew he was wrong when Kopa alerted everyone to his attention.

"Kiara! Kion! Vitani! Kovu!" Kopa cried and they all came under Taka who dropped the zebra corpse and gasped in shock. 'Kovu and Vitani?! But how?!' Taka thoughts were yelling at him.

"How was it dry?" Kona asked, snapping Taka from his confirmation thoughts.

"I have left it before I'd came to find Kopa trying to out run the water," Taka explained, pushing down on part of it that should satisfy the cubs.

"Oh," Kona said.

Kiara was kinda scared of Taka. He had eyes that look to be like demons, a brown coat that she had never seen before beside Shari and Azra, and look like he can just attacked all of them without hesitation. Kiara squeaked in fear and due to the cubs eating, none of them notice their fear. Kiara tried to find somewhere to eat the corpse but all was in the way.

Taka grabbed her by her tuff and place her in a space that wasn't filled up. "Uh thanks," Kiara muttered.

"No problem, young one," Taka smiled.

Soon, the zebra was devoured by the cubs and another voice ring in. "Hi, cubs," Tojo greeted then his eyes fall on Taka, who'd grabbed part of the zebra. "I see that you met Taka," Tojo said acidly.

"Nice to see you Tojo," Taka said sarcastically.

"Thought you would have been home with Mheetu and Kona," Tojo wondered. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing but I saved Kopa here," Taka informed him.

"What? Why would you save a cub?" Tojo asked, eyes widen.

"That's not the real question," Taka told him, voice having a sense of anger. "Why will you leave these cubs alone without watch? They can get hurt."

"No one's offer to raised them," Tojo exclaimed, knowing that Taka had a point. "And the two who does is always out hunting.

"I will," Taka declared.

"Fine, I will give you this chance," Tojo announced before pulling Taka closer and whispering. "Take this as an opportunity to to redeem yourself, Taka, and you better not hurt them." With that, Tojo left, Taka grabbed each of the cubs and put each on his back and walked home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the pride landers were at the den, getting ready for another night of sleep. The hyenas respect their position and actually didn't ate everything like during Scar's rule. This pleased a lot of lionesses, all except Sarabi and Sarafina that is. They is glad that the hyenas is keeping self control, but both were affected by the past and couldn't let it all go.

Thanks to the hyenas, Mheetu was gone and Sarafina missed him dearly. And they chased Simba off when he was a cub and aided in the death of Mufasa. Sarabi thought of her babies, both who were now together in a better place.

"Sarabi, I'm wondering about Nuka's choice to let the hyenas stay," Sarafina said, causing her tan friend to look at her.

"Me too, Sarafina," Sarabi sighed. "But Nuka says they'll control themselves and if they don't, he'll chase them out. But I'd requested to most of the lionesses to keep them away from those things."

"Is that why you all we think we are?" another voice asked and they both turn to see Shenzi, her eyes narrowing at them both.

"Why are you watching us, Shenzi?" Sarafina asked roughly. Despite being an kind lioness, these hyenas were the same hyenas who chase away Mheetu.

"I only chimed in because what you said about us," Shenzi informed them.

"Why did you do it?!" Sarabi demanded, tears breaking through her eyes.

It took a second for Shenzi to get what she was talking about. Did she meant Mufasa's death or chasing Mheetu away? She knew it was likely the first one. Making sure to take the right words, she replied. "We had no choice. We thought Scar was doing the right thing. He told us that Mufasa is an monster and will hurt anyone in his path like... like Ahadi. He said that killing Simba will be the right thing."

"Ahadi and Mufasa is different lions. Ahadi may have deserve that fate but Mufasa didn't!" Sarabi cried. "Ahadi was the one who'd banish you! Not Mufasa!"

"While they may be true," Shenzi spoke calmly, taking in Sarabi's painful voice. While, back then, she didn't care about anyone beside her clan. Now she's connected with the circle of life like Sarabi and all of the pride landers. "We were blind and I admit, fools."

"Why did you hurt Mheetu?" Sarafina asked, wanting to hear this.

"I didn't hurt Mheetu, for he did came back after Scar's rule and saw his nephews and neice presentation." Shenzi said. Sarabi and Sarafina were about to explode, asking her how did she know that, but decided against it. "Let me tell you a story."

TLKTLKTLK

_1__ year ago:_

_A cub was running for his life. Three hyenas chasing him__. He still couldn't believe it but the obsession of his father, Zira, ordered his death. Since his mother and father broken up, Scar had hunt for a new mate and he's finally found a perfect one which was Zira, just in case if something would happen to Mheetu. Mheetu was destined to be the future king, despite whatever cub Zira had given._

_However, Zira wanted a cub bared by her and Scar, so being the Queen, she told the hyenas lies that Scar wanted Mheetu to die, due to the breakup. So far, she has only given birth to female cubs and a weak male cub but would keep trying until a stronger cub is born And the hyenas did so and chased Mheetu._

_Mheetu was nearing the borders and closer to the moutains. Before he can reach them, Banzai finally catch up and jumped over him, landing infront of Mheetu. Ed and Shenzi finally caught up, along with the clan._

_Mheetu wipe away a tear from his eyes. His death was nearing and soon he will be hyena lunch. Shenzi approched him and open her mouth to kill him, but then she hesitated. He was just a boy and deserve to live. So she stopped. "I don't know guys, this feel wrong. He is just a cub and Scar's cub, at that."_

_"I'm with you Shen'," Banzai said, showing the same regret._ _"But Zira's orders his death and she is the Queen."_

_"Yes," Shenzi frowned, "but we don't even know her so why should we follows her orders?"_

_"True," Banzai said, moving out of the way once Shenzi nodded and showing the moutains._

_"Ok, kid, leave and never return, don't come back," Shenzi told him, before turning and leaving. Mheetu smiled, glad he gets to live and ran above the moutains and over the cliffs, leaving behind the pride lands__ behind. He secretly vow to come back one day and claim the pride land, not to conquer it, but to save it. To save the Circle Of Life._

TLKTLKTLK

"Why would you spare him?" Sarafina asked, shock clear in her voice and on her face. Zira had ordered Mheetu's death, not Scar.

"Because he was just a cub," Shenzi responded with a proud smile.

"So you'll spare Mheetu, but not Simba?" Sarabi questioned, glaring at Shenzi with surprised as well.

"I don't know, perhaps if we'd caught Simba, we might've let him go, since he was just a cub," Shenzi explained. "But I don't know." Shenzi looked at Sarabi in the eyes, making sure to keep an firm face. "You think us Hyenas are so bad and so heartless, but we're not. We have emotions and feelings like everyone else. Like you lions do. Sisi ni sawa."

"Your saying we're the same, I don't think so," Sarabi said.

**You think that life is one big game**

**You joke, you laugh, you take no blame**

**I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same**

**You've got to look past what you see**

**Try not to judge so easily**

**Believe it or not, you're a lot like me**

**Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain**

**At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr**

**But take a look under the fur**

**Deep in our heart is what matters for sure**

**Cause we all know a higher call**

**Like every creature big and small**

**The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all**

**The Circle of Life will guide us all**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**Though you've got your spots, and we have our coats.**

**At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye**

**can't imagine why**

**It's very easy if you try**

**Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts**

**Not to judge hyenas by their spots!**

**Sisi ni sawa!**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**Forget about the past**

**When there's nothing to gain**

**At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain**

**At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

"We are the same," Shenzi's son, Janja, finished. Janja had joined her when he hear them singing and wanted to have some fun. Shenzi patted Janja on the head and nodded, then turn back to Sarabi and Sarafina, who was now smiling.

"Exactly, my son," Shenzi said, still looking at the two lionesses.

"You may think lionesses are good," Janja sniffled, having tears down his eyes. "But my own little sister died due a lioness and she did so in my arms."

"And Ahadi killed my big sister," Shenzi add in.

"Yes, I'm sorry Shenzi and you too, Janja," Sarabi apologized. "Their may be some tension from the past, but we might be able to let go."

"True, I'm also sorry," Sarafina apologized as well.

"Goodnight girls," Shenzi said with a smile. Then, with that, she turned and entered the cave where her family rested. Sarafina and Sarabi then entered pride rock - seeing a new light on the hyenas.

**A/N****: I add one of my favorite songs from Lion Guard here. The reason why is because I felt like that episode gave a good lesson. I'd also add that flashback because I love the character of Mheetu and wished he was in the Lion King** **like in the original script.**


	8. Heartbroken Reunion

Shari and Azra walk to the cave from the west. The two were told by Tojo that a lion came by and decided to adopted them. They don't want to fight the Lion, but actually thank him. It was the next day since they had to hunt so long yesterday, but they wanted to meet him.

Once finding the old cave, Shari and Azra begin entering when they saw a leapordess appearing and growling at them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shari and her name is Azra," Shari greeted calmly, learning that fighting isn't always the solution by Sarabi and Sarafina. But still kept up a battle position just in case. "What's yours?"

"Doria," the leopardess said in response.

"Doria, relax," another voice ringed out and the three saw an brown lion standing there. Shari gasped and Azra eyes widen.

"How?" Shari asked, tears coming up her eyes. Seconds later, Taka and Shari nuzzled each other, Taka gave her a proud lick on the cheek, making her giggled like a little girl. Azra who still have her eyes widen joined in and nuzzled Taka. "Taka, who is these lionesses?" Doria asked, jealousy, clear in her voice and on her face.

"Doria, these are my daughters," Taka replied, seeing the clear jealousy on her face. When she hear that, her jealousy faded and were replaced by a smile.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you," Doria shook her head in a greeting motion. Shari and Azra walked up to her and nuzzled her. Taka have a feeling that they're going to be best friends.

"Shari, Azra, I have someone to show you," Taka said with a smirk. Shari and Azra looked at each other before shrugging. Taka smiled and gave his mate a lick. "Can you go check on the cubs? I'm going to show them a surprise."

"Sure, dear," Doria said. With a smile at Shari and Azra, she walked in. Taka walked with Shari and Azra for a few minutes, before showing them a small rock. Shari and Azra raised an eyebrow at their father as a lion came out and smirk at them. The lion nuzzled Taka and Shari and Azra raised an eyebrow. "Who are them?" the lion asked.

"Mheetu, this is Shari and Azra..." Taka paused, feeling excitement crawling up on him. "Your big half-sisters."

Mheetu eyes widen and he was smiling. Not even a second pass before Mheetu jumped around them. "You guys are my half-sisters! I thought y'all were just Rogues from the Pride Lands but you both are my half-sisters!"

"Uh, it nice to meet you," Shari introduced, giving him a nuzzle. Azra joined in, nuzzling him. The three stay like that for an few minutes, just nuzzling each other. Shari tap Mheetu's mane, nuzzling him on top of his head. "You have grown since I'd last saw you. You were just an cub. But father, why did you broke up with Sarafina?"

"Because I was a fool," Taka sighed. "I had done nothing but hurt others... until now."

"Oh daddy," Shari said sadly.

"I turned just like Ahadi," Taka shook his head regretfully. "I am more his son then anyone thinks."

"It's not your fault, daddy," Shari declared.

Seeing that their father needed comfort, each of them pull their regretful father close and gave him a nuzzle. Tears were spread from each of their eyes as they mourned for not only themselves, but all who Taka... no Scar... have done like killing Mufasa, attempting to kill Simba, wronging those who had trusted him, hurting those who will never hurt him in return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina is hunting for some pray beyond the borders. Since it was the wet season in the pride lands, all of the animals were all covering or away from the pride. "We can't find anything," Nala groaned, wiping the wet ground with her claws.

"Nala," Sarabi said. "What's wrong?" Nala gazed at her confusingly so Sarabi explained. "You've been acting so hasty and hostile to everyone. Is it because of Simba?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Nala cried, tears coming down her eyes. The other lionesses noted the former Queen outburst and all stared at her. "I just wanted an happy life with my mate and my babies. Now, if they live, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion is near teenager stage and where am I?! I should've just left with them!"

"Nala, Simba would have want you here, defending his pride," Sarabi stated. "We need all we have got since his death. Beside Kopa, Kiara and Kion is no doubt planning to come back." Though she doubted her own words, she kept her words firmly and strong. "Kopa will come back and reclaimed the throne, taking his father's place."

"How can you be so sure, Sarabi?" Nala snapped, sounding rougher then she meant to. "What if he's...?"

"He's fine, plus, Shari and Azra lead them down their Journey. Also, Timon and Pumbaa is with them. All of them will let nothing happen to those cubs." Sarabi declared, placing an paw on Nala's shoulder.

"You're right, Sarabi, I just wished we could have live a normal life." Nala closed her eyes as she said this. "But Simba wouldn't have wanted me to grieve, neither would Kopa, Kiara and Kion."

"Yes, that's the spirit," Sarabi smiled, feeling the same Nala is but keeping it hidden... barely. "Beside Nuka have proven himself to be a fair King and he has been under a lot of stress, being King."

"Your right," Nala said, letting out another sigh. "I'm being too hard on myself and Nuka."

"Yeah, now come on, let's go," Sarabi declared. With that, they continued hunting, finally finding a big enough Zebra and Hippo before heading back home as it once again rain in the outlands. Nala can only hope her cubs are having better luck.

**A/N Next time, the cubs will****be in their teens months.**


	9. Flashbacks

A golden lion with an bright brown blackish mane slept soundly. He was struggling in his sleep, something was happening to him in his sleep.

_A younger cub was running away from a group of lionesses. He was in an world of blackness and was alone._ _He needs help or he will perish. The lionesses were gaining on him as he begins slowing down._

_He bumbs into something and quickly_ _realized a dark and invisible wall was blocking from his attempts to escape. He turned around and see they were all surrounding him, their eyes glowing bright red and purple._

_The cub close his eyes as they advance. Suddenly, a lion appeared and jump towards them, clawing and trying to hold them off. No words were said, not even grunts or the sound of fighting. All their were was fighting before the cub's eyes._

_The Lion fall to the ground and he disappered. "I'm afraid it's your time too, Kopa! Now you'll be with your father!"_

_"Zira, please..."_ _Zira eyes __turned black and advance on the defensiveless cub. "No!!!"_

"No!!!" Kopa shouted, waking up in an empty cave. Ever since Taka had took them all in, even having the decency of taking Shari and Azra in. Kopa tried to move on, but his father's death still had hunted him until this very day. Kiara and Kion tried to move on as well, but is also face with the same struggle.

Instantly, Kopa saw purple eyes staring at him. He screamed and yelp back, thinking it was the lionesses from his dream, but calmed down when he's saw it was Vitani, "Woah, calm down Kopa, I'm just back from the first hunt." Vitani said dropping the zebra hanging from her mouth.

Kopa gazed up at her confusingly then he remembered. That's right, it was her and Kiara's first hunt. Since Shari and Azra trained both of them until they were ready and held off from allowing Vitani to go her first hunt when she turned 1. Kiara was allowed to go now since like her father, she's a fast learner.

Vitani have grown into a pretty lioness. She had fierce purple eyes, her coat shines in the sunlight and Kopa crush on her grown pretty bigger. Kiara grown beautiful as well and Kopa knew Kovu had an crush on her. Kopa and Kion both warned Kovu he better take care of her when they get older.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Tani," Kopa apologized. "It's just I have an..." Kopa didn't want to tell her about his nightmare so he took it to a different level. "I guess I wanted to sleep a little longer."

"Kopa," Vitani said sternly. "You know I am capable of many things and I know when people lies to me. So how about we try that one again?"

"Ugh! Your so difficult!" Kopa rolled his greenish blue eyes. Vitani smiled and hit Kopa's on the head. "Fine, I had an dream."

"Yeah, what was it about?" Vitani asked, seeming interested.

"I'm telling you that!" Kopa declared, standing tall over the lioness.

"Ok," Vitani said simply. "Then, I'll get Shari, Azra, Doria and Kiara when they get back and we will team up on you."

"No wait!" Kopa shouted, stepping infront of her. The girls tend to ask questions all day until the boys answer. Like the time, Kona kept an secret and was asked about it all day until he had finally confessed. "It was an nightmare about my father. Zira was chasing me, this time Nuka wasn't there so I had to outrun them. However, something block me and the lionesses were about to advance on me, but my father appeared and fight them. He was quickly outnumbered and defeated, they turned on me and quickly advance on me. Then I woke up."

Vitani was about to asked something, but decided against it, seeing he have been in much pain by talking to her about it. She can imagined the pain he has gone through when it happen, same for his siblings, and can imagine it now. Seeing Kopa was on the verge of tears, Vitani decided to change the subject, never being the comfort type. "So do you want to go somewhere and eat?" Vitani asked.

"Yes," Kopa cleared his throat. With that, the two were gone, off to eat and enjoy themselves.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara was returning from her side of the hunt. No doubt Vitani was back since not being only stronger than her, but faster as well. "Stupid herd, just had to run." Kiara pouted. "Timon and Pumbaa have it easy, they just have to dig up bugs but us?!" She was sulking since the Hippos heard her when she stepped on an branch. Zebras not in the area where she'd decided to hunt. Gazelles also heard her and ran off. Until she finally found a fresh kill by an Antelope. She hear something behind her and saw a brown-shape figure jumping out and pinning her. "Ha! Got you!" Kovu teased.

"Get off of me, Kovu!" Kiara demanded. Once she have saw his hurt face, Kiara tone soften. "Sorry, I am just angry how I lost many animals."

"Wow, that's tough," Kovu said, giving her an nuzzle as he does a lot now in days. "Well, at least you got something."

"Yeah, after four hours!" Kiara snapped, her teeth on the dead Antelope tighten. Kovu jumped back once again. When Kiara's mad, she is always holding it for so long and say words she don't mean.

"Woah, calm down princess." Kovu said. "Or I will be force to tickle you."

"You won't do nothing of the source!" Kiara growled, standing in an battle position. She have pinned him many times like he had pinned her.

But, not even a moment passed, until he have pinned her down. Kiara growled and Kovu smiled smugly. "What was that?" Kovu asked, tickling along her stomach, making her laugh.

"Kovu! Stop it! You oaf! I hate you!" Kiara shouted, trying to claw at his face.

"Ok, then I won't get off of you." Kovu declared, still tickling her, making her laugh for a good 5 minutes. After that five minutes of tickling, Kovu look down on her amd smirk. "So I wouldn't tickle you?"

"I hate you, Kovu," Kiara said, rolling her eyes. Kovu eyes locked onto her and they got closer to each other muzzles, but they shook and Kovu lumped against her, lips connected. Noticing Kovu wasn't getting up, Kiara asked. "Are you going to get off of me?" Kovu nodded, his face becoming red and blushing deeply. He got off of her, still embarrassed. Kiara smiled at him and thought about embarrassing him more by giving him a nuzzle, making him blush even more. "After eating this, let's go for an swim at the small waterhole," Kiara declared. Kovu nodded once again and with that, the two lions went to enjoy their mean and then went to the waterhole for a swim.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Taka, Shari, and Kona was all going on a little walk. It had been like this since they have met several months ago. Sometimes, Mheetu and Azra joined, but most of the time, Mheetu just want to hunt his skills and Azra want to lay around and watch over the cubs.

"Hey sis'," Kona said. "I bet you can't beat me in an race."

"Oh, is that an challenge?" Shari asked, running infront of him and growling playfully.

Taka grimanced - remembering back when his brother confronted him about missing Simba's presentation. Oh, how much he wish he can go back in time and stop himself from committing horrible things. Funny how it took so long for Taka to find redeemption.

His eyes set to Kona and Shari who is racing each other. Taka smirked and remembered a long time ago.

_Taka and a younger_ _Mufasa were racing. While Mufasa may be the strongest, Taka's the fasting out of the bunch and so he won. The two were pinning on each other, giving each other nuzzles._

_"We'll always be friends forever, right?"__ younger Taka asked._

_"Yeah, forever," Mufasa replied._

Opening his eyes and looking around to see the figures of Shari and Kona walking back up to him. Kona had a proud look on his face and Shari had a frown. Taka can tell who won that race.

"Now that you two are done racing," Taka said. "Let's go back home, I'm sure Doria and Mheetu is back with the food." With that, the two lions and the half lion went back home - awaiting another day of passing.


	10. News

A brown lioness with red eyes and an stripe across her face went into the outlands. She heard some interesting news, regarding the Princes and Princess, and her cubs. They were at Tojo's Pride and is spending their life there.

Once she got there, she'd seen her cousin, Zira, sitting down, finishing her meal that is an remaining antelope. "Zira, as I was hunting in the Pride Lands, I've heard some intresting news."

"What do you want, Wakala?" Zira asked roughly.

"It's about the Royal Heirs and your cubs," Wakala said with an evil smile. "I have hear that the cubs were in Tojo's pride."

"Where have you heard this news?" Zira demanded, fully ignoring the remaining bones and fur from the animal she just ate - and getting into her cousin's face.

"From an annoying Zebra and some birds," Wakala said, rolling her red eyes. Zira tried to be intimidating, but Wakala is also strong-suit and never let anyone bring her down, especially her cousin.

"I need you to come with me, Wakala," Zira was smiling sickily, her eyes burned with hatred and revenge, she was an bloodthirsty lioness. Some in her Pride even fear coming near her - some even fear questioning her. "We need to plan to get to Tojo's Pride. And it will take some time, but whoever allied with Simba's brats and my old cubs are dead."

"Yes, Zira," Wakala said with an dark smile, seeing that she had pleased her cousin. "When our plan is complete, I'll take half of the Pride and kill Tojo's Pride."

"Good, now come on, we need to start planning now." Zira declared. With that, the two cousins went off, planning.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Nuka was doing another tiresome rounds. The King had a feeling that an drout is coming and the Pride Lands is going to have a big Source problem.

Ugh.

Whenever, problems end, more problems arise. He didn't expect being a good king would've been this hard. He has always wanted to be King during Scar's rain, but now.

It was hard to deal with animals complaining, lionesses who can't decide what to hunt, Zira forces coming to the Pridelands - just to hunt in these lands.

They're always going to be more struggles. He've a feeling that Zira is plotting something, she had stay quiet for an bit and isn't making any attempts. 'Must be for something big.' Nuka thought. "Yep, but we'll be ready."

Nuka was atleast stronger, cleaner, and nicer from what he was before. He had became the shape his mother wanted Kovu to be. Nuka was always the runt, the black sheep and the runt in the family. Letting out an slow growl, he claw the ground.

The thought of her always snapping at him, hitting him, abusing him both physically and mentally. Nuka turned back and head home where he ran into Tiifu and Zuri, aka, Kiara's old friends. "Hey, Nuka, we were just thinking about Kiara," Zuri said.

Nuka can remembered Kiara always playing pranks with those two on Kion. They tried with Kopa, but he'd always caught them in the act. "Yes?" Nuka said with a small frown.

"Um, where has she gone?" Tiifu asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "We tried asking Sarabi and Sarafina, but they're so close mouth, same with Nala. Each just tell us to be quiet and stay silent."

Nuka knew it was best to informed them, for they both deserve to know the truth. "Well, she and her brothers went to Tojo's Pride."

"Tojo's Pride?" Tiifu gasped. She smiled which shock Nuka - he'd thought she would've been heartbroken, but she seems intrested.

"Yes, girls, I see the looks on your faces," Nuka said sternly. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, we have to go, bye!" Zuri yelled and disappered, along with Tiifu. Nuka wondered what was that about. The two cubs lived alone, since being found by Simba at birth, and were abandoned. Never in Nuka's rule, they'd conversated with him. He guess they went off and let the news sink in, but he had an feeling he was wrong. "Hmm, wonder what the hunting party have caught," Nuka muttered as he entered the cave. Little did the swanky lion knew the two will be doing something very dangerous.

**A/N: I finally added Tiifu and Zuri in, I've wanted to squeeze them in for an while and I can finally can.** **Also meet my O.C, Wakala, she is Zira's cousin****.**

**Please go check out my co-arthur new story, "The Scorpion's Sting," he's a great writer and we're working together on his story. Now, I hope you all enjoy and have an good day :).**


	11. Kion's Time

**Since, Kion, Timon and Pumbaa wasn't mentioned much in this story, I place them in this chapter. **

Kion, Timon, and Pumbaa were all enjoying themselves, playing in an hot bath, splashing bubbles of water towards each other. This is what he have been doing the last few months...

Kion, like his father, hunted for adventure and he shall have it. To be honest, Kion, Timon and Pumbaa went to an small Jungle by Tojo's pride, similar to Hakuna Matata Falls and spend so much time there and live the great life.

Kion is 1 year old and living the good life now. He was no longer a little cub. But around when he was 9 months old, he's wanted to found adventure. And when Timon and Pumbaa offered him that, he couldn't say no.

Kopa and Kiara have there crushes and Kion has lust for adventure. He was free being with Timon and Pumbaa, no responsibility, no rules, just carefree and no worries for the rest of your days.

Kion, Timon, and Pumbaa, always sing the "Hakuna Matata" song and the two admitted Kion sounded just like Simba did when he was his age. Kion was always lectured by Kiara and Kopa back then, being the younger sibling, but Taka let him go off with the two, for some reason.

Kion hated work, responsibility, which is why he was glad Kopa is chosen as King and Kiara might be chosen as the future leader of the Lion Guard. Kion will always be around to help his friends and family, but sometimes they don't want him around, since he's always have to play pranks.

"It's nice," Kion sighed. "Timon, this was an nice idea."

Pumbaa belly gulped and he let a big fart. Kion and Timon gasped and then jumped from the hotbath and attempt to go behind each other. Now most of the place stink. "Pumbaa, what did you eat?" Timon asked, putting an paw on his nose.

"Um, the yellowfield kind," Pumbaa respond.

"Pumbaa!!!" Kion and Timon scolded at the same time.

"Sorry, I have an problem," Pumbaa said, his eyes full of ashamed.

"Ugh, I feel like you just stink this whole Jungle," Kion said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, we'll have to go back to Tojo's Pride."

With that, they went back to Tojo's Pride, Timon giving Pumbaa a lecture alongside the way. As they did, Kion hear some noise and Timon and Pumbaa got behind him. an howl.

Suddenly, a wolf advance to Timon and Pumbaa, and they crouched in fear as Kion went in front of them. "Hey, leave them alone!" Kion demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure we can share the meal," the wolf said, his voice having an deep tone.

"You ain't eating anyone, wolf, we're just passing through," Kion snarled.

Kion's orange mane made him intimidating to many predators, since it was like his grandfather, Mufasa and he stands tall to his predators like his father. Even though, back when his father was around, Kion was always by his mother since he was an mama's boy.

Kion jumped towards the wolf and attack. As he got older, he'd learn fighting moves that he've never thought he would have learn. The wolf send powerful strikes towards Kion, who dodged each one.

The wolf was an struggle as he kept bitting into Kion's mane. But the prince remain fierce and shook him off. Kion send more attacks at the wolf, not giving him an chance to stand up.

Seeing that the wolf is beaten, he pounce and pinned him down. "Run... run away and never return, or I shall kill you next time," Kion warned. The wolf cringed and ran away, deciding to stay away from the meerkat and warthog, now knowing an lion got their backs. "Come on, let's go," Kion said to Timon and Pumbaa who is staying closer to him, now seeing the few predators this Jungle has.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kion returned home, he saw Kopa and Vitani taking an walk, side-by-side, a little to close for Kion's liking. Smiling and slowly approching, he greeted them. "Hi," Kion said with a smile. Kopa gave him an suspicious look, until he realized who it was. "Kion! I haven't seen you for so long! How has things been?" Kopa asked, giving Kion an nuzzle.

"Good, we have just came back," Kion turned to Pumbaa. "Since someone can't control themselves. But anyway," Kion turned back to Kopa and gave him an smile. "How has things been?" Kion asked.

"Good, Vitani and Kiara successfully completed their hunt," Kopa explained. Not really much intresting happen without Kion, so he didn't had much to talk about.

"Oh, good job, Vitani," Kion praised. "And I shall see Kiara later, no doubt she's with her boyfriend."

Kion look down when he said this part. Mostly, no one wants to be with Kion since he was just the thirdborn who likes to cause trouble in the family. "Oh I'm sure you'll find somebody, brother," Kopa said giving him an pat once he saw his brother sadness.

"Yeah, I know, but we're stay here for an bit," Kion declared. With that, Kion, Timon and Pumbaa all went home and after greeting Kiara, and Kovu, they went to sleep.


	12. Friends

**This chapter is focused on Tiifu and Zuri, mainly because they're going to do something that may or may not shock you.** **Also, Wakala and Zira's planning will be on this chapter.**

Zuri and Tiifu went to a small tree where they can talk about recent developments. "Tiifu," Zuri exclaimed. "You hear that, Kiara's at Tojo's Pride."

"Yes, but how are we going to get there?" Tiifu asked.

"Remember when Simba was alive, he have told the Pride how to get to neighboring Prides," Zuri said. "We have to go through the mountains, and pass many cliffs."

"Which mountain?" Tiifu asked.

"Those," Zuri pointed to the mountain with her claw.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara was thinking about those very two. Life have been good in Tojo's Pride, but Tiifu and Zuri was her friends since a very young age and always have been.

Kovu entered the cave and went beside her. "Thinking about something, Kiara... or should I say someone?" Kovu teased.

Kiara recovered and punch Kovu in the arm playfully. "Shut up," Kiara said. Then she took a more serious approach. "I'm just thinking of old friends."

"Oh," Kovu said, nervously. "Who?"

"Before leaving the Pride after my father's death," Kiara begin but trailed off. She use to play with Tiifu and Zuri always, but now, after all this time she begin to miss them. Letting out a sad sigh, she continued. "I have had two friends named Tiifu and Zuri. But I didn't even got a chance to say goodbye."

"I'm sure they know that's what you wanted to say, but me barely being a month old, couldn't really remembered anything because I have never had friends." Kovu smiled. "My mom never let me play with anyone and Vitani just sneak off to play with Kopa."

Kiara nuzzled into Kovu's mane and smiled softly. "Really? I'm really your first friend," she asked.

"Well yes," Kovu breathed.

"What's new?" Kiara asked

"Then again; I was never have been close to girls before," Kovu said, nuzzling the top of her head. Kiara smiled, but still she was thinking about her friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Zuri and Tiifu waited until it was nightfall and sneak away from Pride Rock to not alerted the sleeping lions and lionesses. Once they were far enough, they made a run for the mountain, going much faster.

As they made it to the mountain, the two young lionesses were met by cold wind. They thought about turning back and quitting this Journey.

But they won't.

Kiara was their friend and they'll find her. The two had missed her since she'd left and wished they could've came along, but the entire Pride couldn't risk cubs getting lost and possibly dying on the Mountain.

The two had rested for the whole day and when asked about it, Zuri and Tiifu claimed they weren't feeling well. Soon, the Pride Lands were no longet in the distance and the two walk into the night.

The winds pushed into their direction and Tiifu and Zuri shivered, but continued down the direction for the whole night. Despite, the big winds that hold them back, they kept going.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of days passed. Luckily, they were a few mountains animals that they could eat. They were hoping to find some shelter, because they couldn't sleep at the cold nights.

One question was:

How Kiara and her brothers could have done this?

This environment was too much. It's so hard to even kept on trail with all of this wind. It seems like they were going in circles.

"Zuri, I... I'm... tir... tired," Tiifu shivered.

"Me too... is there any shelter around?" Zuri asked through her shivers.

"There's so... some shade over there... I think," Tiifu said.

Zuri and Tiifu ran closer to see it was some shade. It can fit only two of them and they're very lucky and hided behind the shade and push up against the wall, deciding to take some shuteye.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Zira has assembled many of her lionesses and her cousin. "We have decided our plan, you are all going to Tojo's Pride."

"But Zira, it's going to take weeks to go by this direction and a few days if we go by the Mountain," Walaka countered.

"Then, you better stop complaining, cousin, and all of you better leave immediately," Zira said, baring her teeth at Wakala.

Wakala bared her teeth back, "Zira, you may tell everyone else here what to do, but not me." In rage, Zira slapped Wakala and she staggered, Wakala jumped forward and bite at her half-torn ear, making it bleed. A few lionesses pull them back and Wakala growled. "I'll go, Zira, but this is the last time and if you ever slap me again, no one will be able to hold me back."

Zira angered calm and she stopped. "Likewise," she said. Both have wounds on each other and they clearly wanted to resume that fight. However, they didn't, and Wakala begin to walk off with the rest of the lionesses. Zira growled at her cousin in a distance, she's the only one who stands up to her and doesn't take her crap as others does.

If Zira and Wakala had ever fight - and there was no distractions or Zira's lionesses, no telling who'll win, but it's safe to say will be a close fight.

TLKTLKTLK

Zuri and Tiifu woke up in the small shelter and look around. Now, at least they were most energized, and wanted to continued their Journey.

Even if they wanted to, there's no turning back, because they went this far. Zuri and Tiifu hear an growl and turn to see an Mountain Lion, glaring at them. "What are you two doing at my home?"

"Listen, sir. We're just passing by," Zuri tried.

This only adds onto the Mountain Lion's anger and he attack, sending blows toward Zuri. Tiifu jump on him and bite at his neck, sending slash marks. Zuri kick him off of her and jumped towards him, sending a few slashes.

While it's clear he's stronger, Zuri and Tiifu is working together - countering blows that was aimed for each other and making sure he gets distracted; he was soon boxed in.

Eventually, the Mountain Lion, hit the ground with an grunt. Tiifu and Zuri approched the weaken Mountain Lion. "Please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"We aren't try to kill you!" Zuri yelled. "Or take your home! We just needed some rest and didn't knew anyone live here!"

It was Tiifu's turn to speak up. "Yes, we were just passing by and if they're no farther directions, we'll leave."

Tiifu and Zuri nearly walked off, but the Mountain Lion still spoke. "Yeah, if you ever come back, I won't be so nice!" he spoke.

"Don't worried, we won't," Zuri said, walking away, along with Tiifu.

As they went up the Mountains, Tiifu and Zuri descended down and look to see that it was an grandland like the Pride Lands is. They knew the Ruler of This Land is wise like Simba was.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kion and Kiara just were out, patrolling. They've done this for months, each day changing who've patrolled and today, Kiara and Kion were doing this. Kion was not pleased by this, though.

"Kiara, this is so boring, why didn't your boyfriend come with you?" Kion asked.

Kiara flash an eyebrow to him. "Kovu is just an friend."

"Friend? Funny, you two shots each other glances and nuzzles." Kion said.

"Kion, if you don't..." Kiara stopped, and saw two lionesses descending towards them. Kion didn't attack yet, but got in an battle-like position, willing to help his sister. She knew how to stand her own, but didn't; for she felt an connection to them. "Who are you?" Kiara asked, trying to look at them.

Zuri and Tiifu look at her, realizing that they hadn't see her for a long time. Kion smiled, knowing exactly who these two are. He was smarter than people give him credit for. "Kiara," Kion nudged her. "I think you better look harder." Kion winked at the two and they smiled. Of course he remember them, for they use to always pull pranks on him at Pride Rock when they were younger. Kiara stared at them for a minute, trying to get an sense of realization for them. Then she got an look of realization as well. "Tiifu, Zuri," Kiara said, trying to control the tears.

She didn't even hear Kion walking away, because she was overcome by joy. The three ran up and nuzzle each other. Since last year, she hadn't seen them, but at last, she been able to do so again. She have Kovu and now she has Tiifu and Zuri again. Things couldn't get any better.

**A/N I decided not to take a few chapters for Tiifu and Zuri to finally found Kiara, because it would've been a waste of chapters and I'm planning some about Taka. Also Kopa x Vitani and Kovu x Kiara. **


	13. Taka's Flashbacks

A few days passed. All were just normal. Tiifu and Zuri were growing close and Kiara spread stories with them and introduced Kovu to them and they actually liked his kind behavior to their best friend.

Kopa and Vitani had been growing even closer and due to mating season, they better expected it from the two teens sooner or later.

Kion was going back on small adventures with Timon and Pumbaa. Here's one thing Taka can say about Kopa and Kion, they look like his... his nephew, as they grow older. And Kiara start looking like his sister-in-law, Sarabi, and acted like his mother, Uru.

While the ladies were out hunting, the males were at the small home, all bathing in the sun. Taka mainly was having a dream. By the way he kept moving in his sleep, it was clear he was having a bad dream.

_'Oh, Ahadi__, can you just give him an chance?' a soft voice asked, begging for mercy on Taka's part. Taka was caught in the outlands, talking to hyenas, by his brother and he's told his father, and now Taka was in trouble. Ahadi wanted to teach Taka a lesson, to not forget._

_Mufasa stood there, unable to look at his brother__. Uru was trying to conviced Ahadi not to hurt Taka, but her words fall on death ears. Ahadi lifted Taka up and slammed him into the wall, making him groan and tried to stand up._

_All Uru could've done was cried, as she watched her baby get tortured by her father._

_Taka yelped as Ahadi claws made way to his eye, making him screamed out in pain. 'Now, I'm done, Uru, get this runt out of my sight.' Ahadi declared, before smiling at Mufasa and patting the younger cub's head, who forced an smile._

_He stared at Taka with sympathy, but the cub didn't stared at him. He'd thought being leader of the Lion Guard would mean something and his father will start treating him better, but he was wronged._

_Taka met the hyenas' the next day and they urged him to help him killing Ahadi, he snapped the day after and killed his whole guard for not helping him._

_Then, Taka hear sounds of fighting one day and when he got to the area, he'd saw the most horrific thing he have ever saw._

_Uru was on the ground, motionless. Taka vowed he would kill Ahadi for what he done to Uru. He knew what he had done and the Leader of the Lion Guard were pissed._

_Suddenly, all blurr and he'd seen himself and Ahadi's fighting__ at the nearby gorge. Hyenas were helping him taking down the King and Ahadi were putting up a good fight, managed to take a few down, but with the help of the hyenas, they managed to overpowered him.__Taka walked to him and growled darkly. 'Taka, please,' Ahadi begged, trying to keep on the cliff._

_'__Taka's dead!' Scar declared. __'Die the day you scarred me!'_ _Scar__ unsheathed his claws and brought them upon Ahadi's claw and pull him closer. 'Long Live The King!' Scar let go of Ahadi, allowing him to fall to his death to the river and logs below._

Taka eyes open and he looked around to see he was in the pleasant, sweat pour down his body. An recent vision. No, a recent nightmare. He was standing over his father, hoping for his revenge.

Luckily, his mother survived, but she'd really loved Ahadi, and soon died of a broken heart. So basically, in killing his father, he've killed his mother. But he was only upset by his mother's death.

Taka lay back down, hoping to get more sleep. A frown formed on his face as he was taken aback to the day of Pride Rock... of Scar's defeat.

_Fire._

_It was all the tyrant King could've seen. _

_An brown coated Lion was surrounded by endless flames. He slowly rose to his paws and stood four-legs, bewildered. All were finished, he was battered, defeated, by his brother's son, who he'd thought he have killed long ago._

_Just then, his hyenas minions walked up, with angry faces. Scar smiled. They can take over at last and Simba will be defeated. 'Ah, my friends,' Scar said with a smile._

_'Friends, I thought you said we were the enemy,' the hyena matriarch, Shenzi, said._

_'Yeah, that's what I heard,' her husband, Banzai, chimed in._

_'Ed?' both asked. Ed cackled, follow by many cackles of others._

_Scar realized what he had done. He have blamed them for all what happen those last 2 years and now he will suffered for betraying them. They begin to close in and Scar backed up, trying to stopped them from their assault._

_Fire consumed many of them as rain pour. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and some hyenas escaped, many hyenas were dead, surrounding them. Scar eyes were fading, he was dying._

_He barely wheezed a cough. The brown tyrant King was now on the verge of death and it will soon consume him. Just then, a flash happened and two lions appear; one being brown coated and amber eyes, the other was golden coated and orange mane._

_'Taka, you have changed,' the lioness spoke with such a soft tone__._

_Scar was taken aback by the lioness_ _soft voice, but recovered. 'M... mom. What are you doing here? Am I dead?' Scar asked._

_'No... not yet.' Uru replied._

_'Then, that means I can reclaimed the throne," Scar said._

_Oddly, the words felt weird, like not meant to be, like he didn't want to._

_No._

_Of course, he wanted the throne, he wanted nothing more then power, he wanted everything given to him._

_'Scar, there is more then a throne.' Mufasa scolded. 'You still live. We have beg for you to live by the Kings and they've agreed. But you must find redeemption.'_

_'Yeah, right, like I deserved any," Scar spat._

_'There is still hope for you, sweetheart," Uru said softly._

_'And why ain't father here?' Scar asked, rough. Rougher then he had intended._

_'He couldn't face you, for he have regret everything he had done,' Mufasa said, his voice much softer._

_'It's true, Taka,' another lion appeared. Ahadi. He still had the strong form that many in the Kingdom feared him, but his eyes were much kinder then it was like back then. 'I'm sorry, my son, I really wished I have treated you better.'_

_Tears started forming in Scar... no... Taka's eyes. He was always treated badly by his father, but now, for the first time, he apologized for the sins in the Past._

Taka eyes flashed open and he look around. Why was this happening to him? The older Lion decided he just won't sleep for the rest of the day and gone out for a drink. Those dreams still hunt him each day.

Taka have made many mistakes in his life and now he was surrounded by these visions, nightmares. Had it not been for his abusive childhood, perhaps things would've been different. But it ain't and there's no going back.


	14. LoveBirds

**This is going to be around Kopa and Vitani, how they are going to spend some time together.** **Same for Kovu and Kiara.**

Kopa and Vitani lay near a waterfall. One week have passed and the two 1 year old and 3 months old were spending some time together. Especially with the mating season coming around, the two will be on their paws.

Attention drew off each from their eyes. Kopa and Vitani smiled, as they got close and nuzzle each other, the two staying like nuzzling as a butterfly pass over their heads.

Kopa smiled and pull away, "Just think, we could've enemies, had we stay in the Pride Lands," Kopa pointed out.

"You're already my enemy to driving me crazy," Vitani giggled, grinning.

"Hey, I'm not that difficult," Kopa protested with a chuckle. Then, he nuzzled her between her ears, making his girlfriend giggle softly. "Come, I know a location with an hot tub."

"Tempting me, young Prince?" Vitani said, sheepishly.

Kopa smirked softly and place an paw on his half grown mane. "Excuse me, do I look young to you?" Kopa seem offended.

"Uh, yes," Vitani replied, stroking his mane. "At least, my brother's mane is looking find around your sister. See those two making good mates one day."

"Then, your brother and I need to talk," Kopa declared, blue eyes glaring.

"Ok, big brother, you can talk later," Vitani joked, patting Kopa on the back. "Let's go and have some fun at that hot tub." With that, the two walked off to go have some gentle time.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara was grooming herself with Tiifu and Zuri. Kiara been noticing that the two girls had a few changes from the last time they've met in the Pride Lands.

No longer, Tiifu cared about fashion and Zuri no longer cared about claws. Kiara was grateful, due to them sometimes being very difficult on both things back then. Both girls noticed Kovu staring at them, before walking off, head hung low; since Kiara and her friends reunited, they haven't been spending much time together. Both knew this and they decided to have Kiara spend some time with Kovu. "Hey, Kiara, why don't you go spend some time with Kovu?" Zuri asked.

"Well, considering we've reunited..." Kiara paused when Zuri held an paw up her muzzle.

"Go spend some time with Kovu," Zuri demanded, glaring into her eyes, daring her to argued.

"But Tiifu, Zuri..." Kiara tried.

"No excuse, now go, we understand," Tiifu said. Kiara gave both a questioning look, wondering why they're acting this way; both see this, but Tiifu continued. "He wants to spend time with you, but since we've came, you two haven't had a moment alone. And can't you see that this is affecting him?"

"Well, I..." Kiara was speechless. Old Tiifu and Zuri wouldn't have really cared. The way they lectured her about not spending time with Kovu show how much they've changed over the course of time. "You both are right, I'm going to go find him," Kiara declared with a sigh. Maybe Kovu was getting hurt by this, and Kiara knew she'd cheer him up.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kopa and Vitani spend time with each other in a hot tub, sighing. This was actually both Kopa and Vitani's first date and it felt good.

Vitani sighed and let the water caressed her fur. Kopa decided to play a prank on his girl and swing water at her, making her gasp and sinking.

Once she surfaced, she glared at Kopa. "Oh, it's on!" Vitani hissed, swiping water at him, Kopa did the same in return.

The two were playing and chuckling or giggling as they swipe water on each other. They did for thirty minutes until they stopped and Kopa and Vitani found themselves near each other, nuzzling each other head.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara went looking for Kovu, but there was no sight of him. She knew she have to find him. "Kovu!" he better not have her looking for him all night, or he'll have a talking to. She went to the river and saw a brown coated lion, his paw digging into the water. He grabbed a fish and ate it, before tossing it back into the water, then do the same to others. "Kovu."

Kiara stepped slowly up to him; making sure to keep a quiet pace, but not too quiet so she doesn't frighten him. Then, she lay next to him and nuzzle him. "Kovu, please look at me," Kiara pleaded. "I want to spend some time with you."

"Don't worry about me," Kovu denied. "As long as you're happy, that's important."

"But I am happy with you, Kovu," Kiara said, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Are you? It's seems you're happy with your friends," Kovu said, grabbing another fish; but this time, he didn't eat it, instead he kept it in his paws before not having the mood to eat anymore and dropped it, allowing to swim. Kovu see the confusing staring of Kiara so he continued. "Look, I know your happy with your friends, but you know what... nothing."

"My friends told me to come after you," Kiara informed him.

Kovu was surprised and shock. Perhaps, they weren't keeping Kovu out of the loop and Kiara's feelings for him, unchecked. "Oh, well... I..." Kovu stammered. Kovu was cut off by an lick to his cheek and he gasped, staring at her. She then jumped in the water, and pulled him in. Kovu and Kiara surface and got out of the water, and laughed as they shook the water off their furs, wetting each other. While Kiara didn't like the water, she'll do anything to make Kovu's happy. Kiara and Kovu's muzzle touch and both blushed. "Uh, back home, we better go to."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kopa and Vitani arrived home, where they were greeted by Kion, Timon, Pumbaa, Kona, Shari, Azra, Taka, Tiifu, and Zuri. "Hey, where's Doria?" Kopa asked, noticing Taka's mate wasn't there.

"She's at Tojo's home, since they've requested her, and I couldn't come..." Taka replied, growling at the last part; but at least she will tell him what they've talked about. Also, his history wasn't the best, so that was an reason too.

Kopa noticed Kiara wasn't there and in a distance, he'd saw two figures, Kiara and KOVU? He can only imagined about what they had done. Kion was backing him up as they approched, along with the others.

"Hey, Kopa, Kion," Kiara greeted.

"Why do you two smell like each other scent?" Kopa noted, smelling them again.

Then, both Kopa and Kion glared at Kovu with devilish smiles, who back up in fear, "Little bro," Shari said. "If I were you, I'll start running."

Kovu nodded, "Good idea!" Kovu took off with a sprint - as if he was running for his life. Not even a second later, Kopa and Kion begin chasing him, leaving behind laughing, meerkat, warthog, lions, half-lion, and lionesses.

"My brothers, so much like our father!" Kiara chuckled and watched as Kopa and Kion chased Kovu. Somehow, Taka was effected by these words; they'd never talk about their father... or their mother for that matter... but just went with the flow.

Little did anyone knew, in an distance were around 20 lionesses, staring at Tojo's home before descending down.

**A/N Ending it off with a cliffy. ****To answer an question, "Why doesn't Timon and Pumbaa recognize Scar?" Because they haven't seen Scar in person, _never. _**


	15. Unexpected Events

Wakala lend the lionesses down to Tojo's home where they were a bunch of sleeping lionesses and Tojo and his mate and sons. She decided to take out Tojo first since he was the target.

She unleashed her claws and swipe Tojo's neck, killing him in his sleep. Tojo gasped as he fall limply and was ready to joined his friend and family in the great circle of life.

Then, they begin to kill all of the other lionesses. Tama, Chaka, and Tanabi were still alive, but were playing dead for their own good.

Soon, the lionesses started realizing they were being killed. Doria manage to stand up and fight a few, even killing an few, before falling to Wakala's paw. Doria gasped as she hit the ground, thinking of Taka and Kona.

She was supposed to talk to King and Queen tommrow, but now she was going to die. Letting out a last painful sigh, she whispered. "I'm sorry, Taka, Kona," before Wakala finished her with a killing strike.

Fire started and all of Zira's lionesses evacuated, Tama sighed and she, Tanabi and Chaka beginned standing up, looking for the pathway out.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kopa, Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Vitani, Taka, Shari, Azra, Mheetu, Timon and Pumbaa, Tiifu, Zuri all decided to end the night off and go to sleep. While Doria haven't returned, they just figure she'll be coming at late at night.

Around an hour later, Kopa smell smoke, "Guys," Kopa shouted, waking all of the sleeping animals up. "I smell smoke."

Taka sniffed and smell it as well. "It's coming from Tojo's place. Come on, we've to see." Kion declared.

All the animals; while still being tired, decided to go check it out. And when they got there, their eyes litted up, like the flames from within Tojo's home, thundered rip through the sky and upon the place. "Impossible," Taka whispered.

Just then, two figures came out. Tama and her son, Tanabi. "Tama, what happened?" Taka asked.

"Oh, it was terrible!" Tama cried. "Lionesses snuck into our cave, left and right! And attack us in our sleep! They had started a fire! My baby's boy is still inside! Tojo's dead! But Chaka's still alive, just lost!"

Taka knew Tama didn't really liked him, not at all actually, due to his horrific past. And Taka knew this was time to show the Kings up there and Tama how much he'd changed. "Hang on!" Taka growled, running and jumping over the flames.

"Dad!" Kona cried, but was pulled back by Kiara and Vitani. They couldn't let two go in, or there is a possibly that someone can die.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Taka's eyes searches around, he couldn't found Tama's son and he wondered is he even still alive. When he was about to give up, a desperate cry was heard. "Help!" the voice of Chaka was heard, followed by a cough.

Taka jumped through the flames and stopped when he saw a dead body. This wasn't an normal dead body. This was his precious mate, Doria. She didn't deserve this.

Beginning to cry, he felt something up his soul. Pain. Loss. But he had to grieved later, it would be what she would've wanted. To save Tama's son life. Taka heard more cries and return to the task at hand.

The once leader of the Lion Guard remove branches and logs, revealing an Lion; who was coughing and staggering, before collapsing. Taka checked him to see if he was still alive and he was, albeit his breathing is dying.

Shaking his head and grabbed him by the small mane and place him over his back, he jumped and try to find some place out. Taka felt the fire burning around him and the place slowly collapsing. He knew he had to get out _NOW!_

Taka jumped and descended out of the burning place as it collapsed. When he was out, he've seen the surprise face and teary-eye figure of Tama. She was on the verge of crying. Chaka coughed and opened his eyes, looking around when he was suddenly met by his mother and brother's embrace. Turning to Taka, she smiled gratefully. "Thank... thank you." Tama shuddered.

"What do we do now?" Kopa asked, placing an paw on his chin.

"You all don't do anything," Tama said, wiping the tears away. "You'll all go back to the Pride Lands. While we begin rebuilding." With that, the three begin rebuilding, allowing the group to talk among themselves.

"Yes, we've to go back," Kopa declared, stepping on the rock. "Kiara, Kion, we are the children of Simba and we'll help the Pride Lands, and I'll reclaimed my place as King."

A lightbulb suddenly went off inside of Taka. These was Simba's children. He had wondered why they all look familiar and now knows. "I agree," Shari said. "Plus, I have a feeling I know who send these lionesses. But how?" she asked, placing an paw on her chin.

"Of course," Azra chimed up. "Zira must've founded out that her cubs were here somehow and sended her lionesses to this Pride to attack Tojo's pride."

Mheetu knew what they all had to do. "Come on, let's get going." Mheetu declared, as they all begin walking.

They only came to a stop when they'd saw Taka sitting down, not moving an inch. "No..." Taka whispered. Every single one of them look at him confusingly. "I can't... I've done terrible things... I can't go back."

"Why?" Kiara asked, eyes widen with surprise. Taka literally went inside of an burning place to save someone and now, he's saying this.

"Because..." Taka said. No one knew what he was about to say, except Shari, Azra, and Mheetu; for they knew about his past and his sins.

"Because what?" Tiifu asked.

"Come on, give," Zuri said.

Closing his eyes, and letting all the pain in the past in, he let out large words, that no one can even control, not even himself. "Because I've killed Mufasa!!! He was my brother and I'd killed him!!! I hated him because of my father! I resented him for years!"

"Taka..." Kopa tried.

"I'm not Taka!!! I'm an monster and murderer! My name is Scar! I have always been Scar!" Taka cried, allowing salty, painful, and regretful, all at once tears stroll down his eyes.

Kopa gasped, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri was shock frozen like ice, Kovu and Vitani both eyes were widen, Kion couldn't move, Timon and Pumbaa back behind Kion - fearing Taka or who's Taka use to be. The only ones were unaffected by this was Shari, Mheetu, Azra, due to them all knowing Taka's past, and Kona, who didn't knew a thing about this information. While he did heard a few animals talking about someone named "Scar" and how he'd killed his own brother, Kona didn't knew much. Kopa was the first one to recovered from these news. "You're not Scar, you are Taka, you've always been Taka," Kopa declared with a smile.

Kiara was the second one who've spoken up. "You're the one who'd raised us in a time of need when no one else did. You're not a monster."

Kion was also quickly quickly to Taka's defense, "You have jump into a burning place to save a lion who wouldn't be if it wasn't for you. Does that sound something a monster and an murderer will do?" Kion pointed out.

"I can't go back," Taka said.

"Taka, we've to," Kopa said sadly.

"Then, do what you've to do," Taka said waving his paw, as he looked down sadly. In their time together, he'd grown close to every single one and loved them, even though some time was shorter than others. The others left slowly, only Shari, Azra, Mheetu, and Kona stayed behind, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Come on, dad, please, our family and friends can die, we need you," Shari pleads.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Taka apologized.

"Don't apologized, because you're not sorry," Azra interrupted. "Here's an chance where you can make up for your sins and instead, your running away from your past."

With a last look to their father, Shari, Azra, and Mheetu was gone. Kona was now alone with Taka. "Please, my son," Taka begged.

Kona eyes glared into his. "You know, as I grown up, you've taught me to never give up, and try my hardest until the very day I die. Now here you are, running away, staying like this when you know others need you. I'm going to help them, and I won't be coming back. Goodbye, Taka," Kona said, walking off.

Taka was taken off by Kona calling him by his real name. He'll mostly use 'dad' or when he was little, 'daddy' but now, he's just abandoning him. No, not abandoning him, doing the right thing.

Taka was alone... again. He was now alone as he was alone the very day Taka was beaten by Scar and joining the evil side. Deciding to take some fresh air, he went off with a regretful look.

**A/N Why I'm publishing in one day after is because I want to get this story finish and go on to a different project, also involving the Lion King.**


	16. Words From The Heaven

Taka watched as the the animals he raised going off to the shortest path to the Pride Lands; to the Mountains. But Taka went off from Tojo's place to think to himself about what just happened. He was alone and different. He was force to suffer all of this, his thoughts went to his mother, father, and brother, all who had gave him a second chance.

Staring up to the sky, Taka whispered. "You're all curzing me, this is what I'm doing, alone."

He lean against a long branch and sat down, until he saw two mandrills and decided to satisfy his hunger and jump down.

Once he got close to them, he'd realized they were gone. Suddenly, before he can look up, a staff connected to his head harshly; which knock him offguard and into the water.

Growling and looking up, he saw a face he had never thought he'll see again. "Rafiki! What are you doing here?!" he demanded, relaxing and deciding he was not going to eat the old family's friend.

"De great Kings wanted me to talk to you," Rafiki replied, leaning an paw against Taka's mane.

"Why?" Taka asked, swiping the paw away.

"Because you must go back," Rafiki said, with a frown plastered on his race.

"Right, so I can hurt my family and all around me... Rafiki, you and your..." he stared at the second Mandrill, "friend, should just leave."

"This is Makini, my apprentice," Rafiki introduced.

"Well, Rafiki, Makini, maybe you should both go," Taka said with a small sigh before turning around and walking off.

Turning around to see that their both were gone and letting out an sigh, Taka felt something connected to his head and look up to see Rafiki. "Would you like to see your parents and brother?"

"They won't visit me... not again." Taka declared, with an shaky breath.

"Wrong," Rafiki pointed to the sky as three figures came to Taka's form.

"Mufasa, mom, Ahadi," Taka gasped in shock. The three figures seem to be smiling at him. Taka forced himself to smiled back as the there smiles were replaced by an frown. "Taka, you must go back," Uru said, with a sad look.

"No... I can't," Taka shivered. "I've done so many wrongs."

"Out of those wrongs came an right," Mufasa informed him. "We've been watching you and decided that once your time is up, you'll be not be dammed."

The tears strolled down Taka's eyes. "I... I can't go back. Accept me or not, if you believe I should be dammed for not going back to Pride Rock."

Ahadi spoked up in an stern voice that a father would use to his son, and what Ahadi use to done with Mufasa. But they were something's different. Everytime; Mufasa done something, he had gotten away with it, but Taka had to be beat. "Taka, you've a future, and it's not there, it is in the Pride Lands, you must believe in yourself, my _son_."

Taka couldn't believe it, Ahadi was actually referring to him as his son, instead of a pathetic child who has no meaning. "But I have already hurted my nephew."

Suddenly, the clouds twisted and a fourth lion came infront of him. "I forgive you, Taka," Simba said.

Taka eyes became wide and he was speechless, Simba's actually showing forgiveness to all what he'd done to him. "Simba I'm so..."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Taka," Simba said, with an smile. "You're not to blame, for you have been trapped in an empty shell, trying to escape but never could."

Taka felt determination, power, strength and for the first time in a long time from his brother, father, and nephew... LOVE?! Uru already loved him so she was an exception. "What must I do?" Taka asked.

"Go back, help my son reclaim the throne," Simba told him.

"I'll do just that," Taka said, his eyes becoming strong. For once, he was actually feeling like the Lion Guard's leader he once was. "Thank you, all of you, I'll save our Pride and allow Kopa to have the throne."

The ghosts all disappeared in the sky, Raifki laughed and joined Taka as did Makini. "See, all you need is some help, Taka," Makini said.

"Thanks, I'll now depart on my Journey," Taka said, running off, leaving Rafiki and Makini's laughing before deciding to go back into the Pride Lands.

**A/N I added Taka's parents and brother to talk to him because I felt like he needed guidance. Have a good day.**


	17. Home

As Shari was walking, with the rest of her friends and family, she was hesitant about leaving her father's behind. She realized she couldn't love him behind and she came to an stop.

At the sight of seeing this, all turned around and stared at her. "Shari?" Kopa asked, stepping forward.

Shari took an shaky breath in, before she fitted herself and stared up at them. "I... I can't," Shari said, before turning back.

"Shari?!" Azra cried. "We can't do this, we've friends and family, in the Pride! They can all die by our mother if we don't help them!"

"He's our father, and I will stay loyal to him until the end." Shari hissed towards her sister, who jumped back. "I'm going back."

"That won't be necessary," a voice said, followed by Taka running up and coming to a stop. Shari gasped, as did everyone there. "Because I'm going too," he finished.

"Daddy!" Shari nuzzled her father with a smile, Mheetu and Azra came by and nuzzle him, along with Kona.

"Come on, let's go _home_, our real _home_," Taka said, nuzzling all of his children before going off. They all nodded and with that, they climbed the Mountains, and begin to departed to home.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Wakala was walking away from Tojo's burning home and went to the little shortcut she had found after weeks of walking and getting lost. Luckily, this way is the shortest without going to the mountains and have two weeks. Maybe, like a few days.

"I can't believe how easy it was to finished Tojo and his pathetic Pride." Wakala glowered in her confidence. "Now, Zira's going to be proud."

"My lady, forgive me," one of the lionesses spoke up. "But how are we going to get back in time? Because Zira is going to attack the Pride Lands sooner or later."

"I know a shortcut," Wakala said. "Remember, we came across it before. It will only take an few days now."

"When is Zira supposed to raid the Pride Lands?" the same one asked.

"When we returned, she need full lionesses to lead this assult," Wakala informed her, with a dark smile. "Now enough talking, we're not resting until dawn, so be prepared for a long walk." Ignoring their groans, Wakala begin to walk home. At least, she's an little bit kinder then her cousin who would make them walked both days and nights.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The group walked on the Mountain. Since being so cold, the group had to go the males who manes protected them slightly from the cold; Vitani on Kopa, Kiara on Kovu, Tiifu on Kion, Zuri on Mheetu, Kona was keeping Pumbaa from the cold, Shari and Azra on Taka. Out of the kindess of his heart, Taka allowed Timon to get on his back and rest in his mane.

"Is there a cave or something?" Kion asked, yawning.

"Wait," Taka exclaimed, running up to the sandplace pile. "Help me dig this."

With that, they all begin to dig their claws into the pile until it shows some inside. "How did you learn that?" Tiifu asked, amazed that you can actually do that.

"I been here before," Taka replied. "Now we've enough space for everyone. It should protect from the cold weather and we'll do that every night until we get back. Now come on."

Everyone went to resting positions, Vitani was still by Kopa, and Kiara by Kovu. Kion look at Timon, still sleeping on Taka's back, not caring they found shelter. "Uh, Timon," Kion said. Taka waved a paw and the lion nodded, as the brown coated lion allow the meerkat to sleep on his back.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands, Nuka find himself talking to Shenzi. "So, why did you serve Scar?" Nuka asked, with a frown.

"We've actually believed him that we will save us hyenas," Shenzi replied. "We are glad that you aren't like him."

Nuka wrinced at that last comment; while in the Pride, most thinks he's a good king, some didn't trust him. Luckily, Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina always spoke up for him. He wants to gain everyone's trust, some can't be conviced. "Oh goody, I can't imagine, that without Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina raised me, I wouldn't be the lion I am today, at least I have muscles now," the last part was meant to be a joke, but it was true.

"Nuka, we're so glad that you weren't brought up like Scar or Zira," Shenzi said.

Nuka force an smile, however it fall flat. "So do you really respect the Circle Of Life?"

"Yes, we've changed, Nuka," Shenzi stated. "We are no longer those hungry and greedy servant, we've learn the life styles of every animal and that do have an purpose other then eating."

"That's what my Sarabi have taught me," Nuka said.

"We have learned after betraying Scar," Shenzi said, before patting Nuka on the back, and going off, leaving behind Nuka who continues looking out to the Savannah. He felt some wind push onto him ane looked up to the sky to see the form of Simba. Nuka asked, shock. "Simba?"

"Hi, Nuka, I've been watching you the whole time," Simba said. "And I must thank you, you have taken care of Nala and my mother."

"No, problem..." Nuka paused, not able to understand how Simba is doing this.

"Your a good lion, Nuka," Simba smiled. "Keep it up, for you won't have to do this much longer." Before Nuka can asked what Simba was talking about; Simba begin to fase. "Keep it up." Simba repeated before disappearing.

**A/N That idea cross my mind of Nuka speaking with Simba. Peace.**


	18. Avalanche

As they walked, Shari snuggled into her father's mane. "I meant what I said earlier. Both. About my loyalty, and you not being at fault." She had a little mane herself, as she nuzzled him. "Brother of yours just as much at fault for everything that's happened, given you never got the required help you needed them..."

Shari just smiled at him, suddenly turning her head as her ears twitched. Her gaze went up the mountain as she growled, "Look out!" She pushed aside two of the group, just as some rocks fell right where the two had been just a moment ago - Kopa and Kion respectively. Shari knew there was no way they'd get down and off this mountain in time as she ran to the front of the group, and everyone behind her as far as they could be given the edge. Quite a drop.

As the collapsing mountain cascaded down upon them, snow and rocks and all - she braced herself, and focusing - somehow, called upon the power that was The Roar - not letting up as everything continued to fall, The Roar pushing back to prevent them being shoved off the edge from this disaster. Even as the snow avalanche pushed against her paws, she held her ground despite them sliding a bit.

Finally, it all stopped. Panting to grab a breath, she then quietly looked over to her father. She knew the story, though not quite sure what to think at first on what had just happened she nonetheless smiled, glad that everyone was safe and unharmed. Turning her head now to look at the blockade, she hissed. "No accident."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Wakala and the lionesses returned took an shortcut. They only had two hours rest, some had one hour, but they are slowly getting back to the Outlands. Since taking an shortcut, they only had one more day or one day in an half travel then back to the Outlands.

"Come on, keep it up! We have already went over this! You all had sleep! Come on!" Wakala hissed, getting annoyed by these lionesses who keep complaining.

"But Wakala, we're tired..." one of the lionesses compained.

"So, complaining is going to solve anything?!" Wakala demanded, striking the blonde lioness in the face. Then, they'd got to an big gorge side that mark from them and into the outlands. "Ok, we only have to go around this and we can finally get home, and I can stop hearing your complaining." Wakala rolled her eyes.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The roared used on the Avalanche at slided them a bit forward, despite a few who almost fell off an Mountain. Kopa, Kion, Kona, Mheetu, and Kovu were unconscious. "Wait an minute, I have an feeling I know who's behind this." Tiifu said.

They turn to see an Mountain Lion - the same one that Tiifu and Zuri confronted weeks ago respectfully. "Uh, hi." the Mountain Lion exclaimed, trying to duck all of the lions glare. "It's ironic, this solution is. Uh, it's not what it look like."

A paw whacked him on the head and they saw Shari glaring daggers at him. The young lioness were pissed, that could've killed them all. The Mountain Lion tried to run off, only to run into the girls side. "Oh, I see."

"Shari, just let him go," Taka said. Shari growled at her father. "He's just..."

"Father, he knocked out the boys!" Shari protested. "And could've killed us!" Shari knocked him to the cliff's edge.

"Remember your place, don't be like me!" Taka thundered. "And that's for all of you! I don't want any repeats!" Shari stared at her father then back at the Mountain Lion who was clinging onto the cliff. By now, the girls were helping the boys up.

"Please," Shari grabbed onto the Mountain's claws, pulling him close. "Leave and never return!" Shari grabbed him by his neck and toss him to the other side of the shortside cliff. He landed and looked at the group, Shari glaring at him. He shivered and ran away.

Shari shook her head and growled. Taka place an paw on her shoulder. "What is wrong with you?" Taka asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm fearing for my family back at Pride Rock," Shari replied.

"Yes, I understand." Taka patted her on the back. "I know this trip on the Mountain is taking an told on us all."

"Yeah," Kiara said. "I guess we're all just wishing we can come home, being force to survive on little animals and having to share cold food."

"I have already dirty my claws in this snow," Zuri exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm getting pretty tired of snow coming onto my mane and fur," Kovu said, hoping to cheer them up. Instantly, the group all burst out with laughter, except Kopa who went to the Mountain cliff edge.

"Hey, guys, look," Kopa called, at the edge of the cliff and seeing home. They all joined him side-by-side. The Pride Lands were just below this Mountains. After about six days of walking through the Mountains, they're finally able to return home. Slowly, they begin descending down.

Growing up in Tojo's pride, it was so weird seeing their original home, except for Tiifu and Zuri who'd only been gone for a few weeks. Timon and Pumbaa were glad to see the home they haven't seen for so long. Now, all of them, are returning home to fulfilled their Journey. Whatever happens simply happens.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As they descended, Shari paused. "Wait... Something's not right just over there..." She called out, hoping to catch them in time. Suddenly, she lept from her spot to in front of one of the group, tackling a darkish brown freckled scarred lioness who had been hiding in the hopes to surprise one. Said lioness just grinned, her purple eyes gleaming with darkness.

She laughed, glancing to the rest of the group and seeing Taka smiled. "Your right about that, something not being right... For Zira says '"hi"' She just chuckle, trying to squirm free - which though successful, ending up with both lionesses fighting ferociously.

**A/N End off with that cliffy.**


	19. Final Confrontation

Shari fought quite ferociously with the lioness, it'd be too dangerous for one to try and break it up given how fiercely the first was going. Eventually, Shari got the upperhand -er, paw; and knocking the lioness to the side but not before getting the hold on this lioness's left ear in her teeth and ended up tearing it. She however did not spit out the chunk of ear she got, instead simply swallowing it without a care in the world. The lioness, with her ear bleeding simply fled after that.

Shari's gaze fell upon the group behind here, "What?!" Though it was a little harsh to them, she didn't mean it. Shaking her head, they then pushed on reaching the very Pride Lands themselves...

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Wakala and the lionesses made it around the big gorge side and finally rearrived to Zira's pack. "Where's Zira?" Wakala demanded an brown lioness.

"Inside, we're getting prepared for an battle against the Pride Landers," the brown lioness told her.

Wakala stormed inside; leaving the rest of the group to prepared for battle as well. Finally finding Zira who was slashing her claws against the wall, Wakala muzzle form an smile. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ugh! Just wanting to get my paws on Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina's blood!" Zira declared, not at all unaffected by her cousin's return; not even joy. "Now come on! We're leading the lionesses to Pride Rock! And there will be no survivors!" With that, they went to assemble the lionesses and went off to Pride Rock, ready for a bloodthirsty war.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Zazu flew to Pride Rock, horrified by what he just saw. Zira lionesses are attacking and there's going to be a war! Especially with Simba's gone, it will be difficult to win this war. But maybe with Nuka, they've an chance.

He saw Nuka on Pride Rock with Sarabi and Nala, "Guys! Zira's lionesses are on the way! We are going be attack! It's war!"

"What?!" Nala exclaimed.

"Sarabi, gather the lionesses!" Nuka ordered. "Nala, you're with me, we're going to lead the battle!" Nala nodded and she and Nuka lead the lionesses down Pride Rock when they saw many hyenas from left and right.

Most of the hyenas - well Shenzi's sons, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Asante, were all grown up and look like they can take an fight. "Shenzi, what are you doing?" Nuka asked, looking at between around thirty hyenas that surrounded then at Shenzi.

"We're helping y'all," Shenzi offered. When Nuka was able to protested to this, Shenzi took an shaky breath. "Listen, I know the past ain't easy to forgive. But Nuka, you've save my babies when they were little. We own that to you so we're helping you rather you improve or not."

Nuka knew there was no convicing the hyenas', Shenzi lead with an iron fist and can fight; that was proven at the Battle of Pride Rock a long time ago. Banzai and Ed also agreed with shakes of their heads. Letting out a sigh, "Ok, Shenzi, you win. Change of plans, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, you lead the lionesses, I'll lead the hyenas."

They all nodded and lead together; hyenas and lionesses fighting together unlike Scar's reign. They're allies who is going to help each other and they will win.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the group was returning to Pride Rock when they'd Zira and her lionesses, and they took cover behind huge bolders that could've kept them hidden. "Zira, what are you doing?" Taka asked, whispering.

"Oh no, mother's going to attack Pride Rock," Kovu hissed.

"Then we've to get there in time!" Kopa exclaimed, loudly. Kion covered his mouth as Zira's lionesses turn to the bolders.

"I was sure I've heard something!" Wakala said.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Zira hissed to her cousin. "Now let's go take over the Pride Lands!" Not even an second later; they all left, leaving behind sighing animals. After sneaking away, they ran to Pride Rock, keeping together. "We ain't going to get there in time!" Kopa cried.

"No, but we're going to maybe get there between the middle of the war!" Taka growled. "Follow me! When I rule the Kingdom, I know shortcuts to Pride Rock!" They all let Taka take the lead back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

With all the Pride Landers rally together, they had plans. The lionesses will takes the ones in the front to the middle, and the hyenas will take the ones from the back. Zira soon met up with the lionesses and hyenas. Nala went forward, along with Nuka. "Zira! Stop this and go home!" Nuka thundered.

"You've betrayed my son, I'll keep you alive and kill you when I get my claws on you!" Zira snarled to him and she's smiled when she has thought he will back down. Surprisingly, Nuka stood tall; no longer that afraid little Lion, but rather an grown Lion that will save his Pride from her wrath. "Queen Nala, poor little Simba, he just had to be killed!" Zira growled.

The rage burned in Nala's heart and she roared to the top of her lungs. "Attack!" All lionesses and hyenas alike begin their battles and it was going as plan. However, some lionesses from both side fell and some hyenas as well. Zira had trained her pride for many years and were now ready.

Zira and Wakala paced Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina. Then, they attacked, Nala taking on Wakala, and the two other lionesses taking on Zira.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kopa, Vitani, Kovu, Kiara, Kion, Taka, Mheetu, Kona, Shari, Azra, Tiifu, Zuri, Timon and Pumbaa made it back to Pride Rock where they saw the fighting. "What do we do?" Kopa asked.

"We have to fight, but I have to get close to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They seem to be helping the Pride Landers!" Taka declared.

"Okay, I will come with you," Mheetu said.

"As will we," Shari said, motioning to Azra and Kona. "We make sure we give you backup, just in case they'll attack." With that, Taka, Mheetu, Shari, Azra, and Kona went down to go to the hyenas, leaving the others with plans.

"Ok, as for us, we need to recuse our mom, grandma Sarabi and Sarafina," Kopa declared. "Kiara, Vitani, Tiifu, Zuri, me, Kovu, and Kion take charge, and guard me and Kion since we're the strongest. Timon, Pumbaa, be careful."

While usually, the girls will argue that girls are stronger, but they couldn't do that right now, because Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala can die. All of them ran down, joining the fighting war.

"But we have to be careful," Kion said. "Or we may die."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed fed off the lionesses, along with Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, and Asante. They were quite an time, but massive of them all have fallen. "Shenzi, look out!" Banzai warned but it was too late.

A lioness was about to bite Shenzi's neck when a brown blurr jumped on the lioness and start fighting until she was dead. "Scar!" Banzai exclaimed, getting closer to him, along with Shenzi who just got up and Ed.

"Not Scar, Taka," Taka said softly, getting off of the dead lioness. Shari, Mheetu, Azra, and Kona got to his side, just in case they'd attack. Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, and Asante got beside their parents as well. "Listen, I apologize for the sins for the past, I hope to make it up to you."

"Well, he did just save you, mom," Janja pointed out.

Shenzi wondered then nodded. "Fine, but we're watching you." With that, Taka, Shari, Mheetu, Kona, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, along with Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, all ran into the battle, taking on much of the foes.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarabi and Sarafina found themselves in a predicament as Zira fought them. She was younger and stronger then both of them combined. All of their slashes were deflected by Zira, but her strikes connected each time.

One blow from Zira slashed Sarafina's stomach then her leg and she hit the ground, Zira raised her paw to kill when Sarabi jumped at her, managing to get a couple blows on Zira.

But the tan lioness recovered and aimed at Sarabi's hindlegs, bringing her to the ground as well. Fully ready to kill the two lionesses, Zira raised her paw and were about to kill them.

Nala jumped at Zira, striking at both Zira and Wakala. It was an struggle, fighting two lionesses that is more skilled for her. When she thought she was going to die, two golden lions and a brown lion, along with a tawny, golden, and two amber lionesses jumped towards them.

Just then, more lionesses came by Zira and Wakala and fought them off. And they couldn't defend, Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina because they were being overrun. Zira jumped on top of Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina, who were all near each other, ready for death.

When an brown lion with bright emerald green eyes bite at Zira's neck. Enraged, Zira begin slashing at him, not even knowing that she was slashing at her own mate and brought him down with blood coursing out of his body. "Scar!"

Nuka and Wakala were now fighting each other off, because she tried to kill Nala just an second ago.

All stopped and turn to see "Scar" on the ground. Shari roared the loudest she have ever had; her eyes were burning bright green and everyone look at her. She was going to kill Zira for this! Shari jumped towards Zira and begin fighting her off.

Being too affected by just killing her own mate and surprised her own daughter attacking her, Zira couldn't put up an fight. When her Lionesses tried to help, Kopa, Kovu, Mheetu, Kion, Kona - who was now in tears, Azra, Kiara, Vitani, Tiifu, Zuri, Timon, Pumbaab along with the hyenas' had hold them all off.

Shari push Zira back to the edge of the cliff. The blows she had made to Zira's face were strong and full of hatred, she was bitting her fur off. Shari jumped to pinned Zira, when the two fall back and went down the hill.

Biting, clawing, slashing, scratching, were all the two lionesses gave to each other. As they rolled further down, they saw an uncontrollable river floating between them and managed to stop their descended.

But one blow from Shari had send Zira down, but before she can fall into the river, her claws dig into the cliff walls. She looked down and saw the river that was take hold of her in an second then back up to her daughter. She will not go out, begging, she ain't an corward.

Shari dugged her claws deeply into Zira, where the tan lioness roar out in pain. Shari pulled her closer and smile darkly. "Long Live The Queen!" Shari let go and allow Zira to fall, her mother scream as she hit the river that drowned her and dragged her away. Shari ascended back up to Pride Rock, hoping her father is still alive.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As she ascended up to Pride Rock, she's saw Kopa, Kovu, and Kion, clutching Taka's body. They dropped him around his children and the other lionesses who have completely forgave Taka after he's just save the ex Queens and Sarafina's life. "Please, Sarabi, Nala, Sarafina, l-let me apologized for what I done t-- to all of you. Nuka, I-- I'm sorry for how I treated you. Kopa, Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Vitani, l-- let me tell h-- how I was to raise all of you." Taka grabbed Shari, and his other children's paw. "I- wish that I could stay, but I'm not going to surv- survive, it-- it's over. Now, I get to die in peace."

"Father!" Shari exclaimed, placing an paw on Taka's stomach, as she cried along with the other children. "Please, I need you to train me to lead the Lion Guard. How am I'm going to lead without you?"

"Stay true to who you are inside, be strong, don't remorse me," Taka said before eyes closing. "I'm sorry," that was Prince Taka's; son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru, and brother of Mufasa last words before he died.

Shari stay trued to those words and smiled as she let out a breath. "Everyone, get behind me." All lions and hyenas alike got behind Shari. Wakala and Zira's other followers went back nervously, as Shari called upon the power of the Roar and send them back to the outlands. It was over. Years were now done. "De Kings and Queen have chosen der heir for de Lion Guard!" Rafiki exclaimed, coming down and running up to Shari with Makini. "Now, choose your Guard's membors, wisely," Rafiki said.

"Yes, Azra, you're the bravest," Shari said, placing an paw on her sister's shoulder and she gasp in amazement. She knew about the Guard members and roles. "Kiara, you are the fastest." Shari place an paw on Kiara and also gasp in amazement. "Tiifu, you're the Kingest of Sight." Shari place an paw on Tiifu who smile and exaimed over her new role. "Kovu, you're the strongest." Shari place an paw on Kovu and he smiled, delightful. "Now two more lions."

"Wait, but that's the limit," Sarabi pointed out.

"That was in the last generation, but now it's time for changes to be made." Shari declared, going up to Kona and placing an paw on his shoulder. "You're the sneakist animal I know." A symbol form his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm not sneaky," Kona wave her off.

"Yes, you have stolen an toad from me when I was a cub and I was shock that how fast you move," Kopa stated.

"Now it's time for you," Shari approched Kion and place an paw on his shoulder. "You're the smartest animal I know and you put your friends and family over others."

"No, no, I just help people," Kion said, waving his paw.

"Come on, bro," Kiara said, nuzzling her amber-eyed brother. "You deserve that rank."

Kion sighed, as all eyes locked into him. Tiifu walked up and nuzzled Kion, making him gasp. She have an crush on him for a while and been looking at him like he was the cutest animal she know. "Kion, I know that many thought we will never be together, but you're so sweet and kind."

Kion nuzzled her back and Kiara and Zuri smiled as well, glad for their friend and Kiara's brother. Kopa patted Kion on the back. "Told you you'll get someone, need to stop underestimating me, bro'," Kopa said with a proud smile.

Sarabi was also glad for Kion as well. "You did good, my grandson, never seen that coming, did you?"

"Well, you did good, my son," Nala said with a smile, licking her third-born.

Kona was crying over the loss of his father, but also glad that Kion got an mate. He remembered his father last words and stayed strong for him. Kona then nuzzled his entire, getting to know Nuka, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, and more.

So did many others who accepted him. Though he was still sad, he will stay strong and will miss his parents dearly but keep them in his heart.

All were at peace and conflict were over. Now, it was time to bury Taka.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shari knew that it was time to prep the funeral for her father, most preparations were already underway as were various members of the Pride and other Kingdom animals gathering up to pay their respects. Even Kona was helping out with decorating, as much as Shari loved her dad and respected him she found that she was currently unable to be by the site right now and quietly starting walking away. One noticed, showing concern to which Shari smiled back in return - albeit sadly. "I'll be alright, thanks. I just need to be alone for a moment." Nodding, the Pride Lander understood and let her go. She knew she would be back in time for her father's funeral... Unless, of course, destiny had other plans. As some say, Destiny can be full of surprises.

She walked for awhile, up onto a hill only to gaze sadly upon the sky for a moment sighing before continuing her walk. She was remembering the good times as a wee cub with her father, and the trouble he had faced and pain throughout his life...

Shari found a quiet spot to herself an lay down, sobbing as she let her tears fall into the grass. She didn't care at the moment if anyone, even anew stranger saw her in her current state as she rested her chin on her paws, closing her eyes for but a moment.

"Always stay strong, my daughter," his voice echoed in her head and she wipe away the tears. "I will always be with you."

She ran back to Pride Rock, where she saw the funeral starting. Instantly, taking a seat between her guard, all have gave her an nuzzle as Taka's body were bury.

Shezni, Banzai, and Ed were crying with the children trying to soo them. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala were even sharing tears; not only for Taka, but for an broken family. Mufasa. Simba. Taka. Had things been better, they wouldn't have to go through these losses.

After the funeral, Rafiki and Makini approched Kopa and so did the rest of the lionesses, and hyenas. "Well," Rafiki said, wrapping an arm around the first-born son of Simba. "It's time for you to become King."

Kopa nodded and gave his family nuzzles! His entire family! Then, the hyenas who had lost family and friends as well, wanting him to assume the throne.

Going up Pride Rock, as the rain poor. Oh the irony. This was the same as Simba taking the throne! But now things were at peace and Simba's son, Kopa, will lead the Pride Lands.

As Shari lead her strong Lion Guard. While she'll missed her father, she will watched over his family and make sure to show him all the respects and vowed not to end up like Scar.

She love Taka, not Scar.

Kopa marched up Pride Rock with Vitani joining him an second later. The group joined them from behind on top of Pride Rock. Instantly, the sky shown three forms! Simba! Mufasa! And someone else... Taka! The Kings had accepted him and his mistakes!

They have all seen it. Kopa and Vitani both let out roars, follow by lions and lionesses. All bowed to the new King and Queen. A new generation had rise.


	20. Ending

A year pass, King Kopa and Queen Vitani rule the Pride Lands stronger then ever. Things were at peace; no threats, no nothing, with Shari leading the Lion Guard strongly.

Speaking of those in the Lion Guard, Kovu and Kiara were fiances now and had a baby girl, Almasi. Almasi have brown fur, but amber eyes, and she was beautiful like her mother. Kion and Tiifu were also fiances now, and were about to get married.

Shari kept an strong legacy of leader of the Lion Guard and wanted to be like her father. Her _real_ father! The one who lead the Lion Guard and save many lives. Timon and Pumbaa sometimes go with the Guard and actually prevented a few threats and save those who had a few problems in the Pride Lands.

Makini have taken the role of Rafiki and help the family throughout, like giving birth to Vitani's and Kiara's cub, but today Rafiki is going to hold Almasi, due to royal blood in her.

A Prince was born to rule the Pride Lands; and another was born to lead the Lion Guard one day. Two cubs name Taka and Simba, named after the late Taka and Simba, who have both died for the greater good. Taka had a brown coat and one of his eyes were green and the other were purple, he was truly unique in others and a black tuff. Simba look like Mufasa and the past Simba did, he had amber eyes, golden fur; the only difference were his brown mane which he had recieved from his father.

Taka was to be King and Simba was to be leader of the Lion Guard. Sarabi and Sarafina were both still alive and were there at the Presentation, along with Nala who will be by her children. Kion wasn't there yet, and Sarabi fear that he'll missed this like Scar did a long time ago.

But her mood change when she'd saw Kion and Tiifu together. Tiifu was holding something's in her paws and Sarabi instantly knew what it was. Three cubs! Kiara and Zuri went over to check it out, as did Kopa and Vitani. Zuri also had an cub by a Rogue who had dumped her a few months back. Kosa. But she love him. They've saw what it was as well and smile down at them.

Pair of amber eyes stare up to them. "Awww," Kiara coo. "Great job, Tiffu, you too Kion. They're beautiful. We fear you weren't coming." Kiara stared at the two.

"Nah, Tiifu gave birth this morning and we'd thought we would have been late," Kion said. "But it looks like we're back."

"What are they names?" Kopa asked.

"This one is Jamaa, a girl," Kion pointed down to the first born. Jamaa. She have amber eyes, but her mother's fur. But it was safe to say she will be a daddy's girl. "And this one is Furahi." She have everything of her father and would clearly be - just like her sister, a daddy's girl. "And this is Gozi." Kion pointed to the thirdborn. Gozi. He had many of his mother, but had his father tuff and amber eyes.

Gozi went over to Kiara, Vitani, and Zuri, and stare up to them. "Yep, I know where he got that from." Vitani said, staring at Kion who blushed. Kion was also very flirtatious when he was an cub.

"Gozi, stop being a flirt." Tiifu giggle, bringing her cub back and licking them all.

"Come on, let's presented them," Kopa declared, as Vitani hand Taka and Simba to Makini. Kiara handed Almasi to Makini as well and she place the cub on her back. Then Tiifu handed Jamaa, Furahi, and Gozi, to Rafiki and they went to the edge and held the cubs up high.

A new generation was truly rising.

**A/N**** It's the end of the story. Sequal for this and others shall happen one day.** ***Fun note* while Taka may be trash in Swahili, there's other meanings.**


End file.
